Minimum Love
by SooL2900
Summary: -...no c-creo que pod-podamos ser am-amigos de nuevo des-después de lo que s-se ha dicho… A-adiós.- Tartamudeo sin pensar exactamente en lo que decía, las lágrimas visiblemente, incluso para la otra persona, corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras se levantaba de la banca, se levantaba del lado de su ex-mejor amigo y se marchaba. [Junjou Minimum, ChiakixOC] [Personajes de SiH]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Que gusto que hayan decidido leer esta historia :D**

**Lo que pasa es que Hiroki y Akihiko estaban paseando y dijeron; "Hey, ¿Por qué no hay tantas historias sobre nosotros?" Eso me conmovio y con la ayuda de Onodera-san me puse a hacer esta historia :)**

**Bueno, esta historia esta dedicada a; Himiko-chan Hirisashi, a todos/as los/las escritores que han escrito sobre AkihikoxHiroki y a todas/os los que les gusta esta pareja...  
**

**Espero que les guste =)**

**Ademas, los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pueden aparecer y hay una pareja; Yoshino Chiaki/Original Female Character.**

**Lamentablemente esto no esta betado porque... bueno, no tengo beta xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen en absoluto... En cambio, el OC presente es totalmente mio :) Ademas, si la historia fuera mia;**

**A) No estaria escribiendole un fanfic.**

**B) Hiroki, Shinobu, Miyagi y Akihiko estarian todos juntos :3 [Mi mente es pervertida :P]**

**WARNINGS:... Rated M por ultimos capitulos! Eso significa: LEMON! Eh, ¿libros voladores? Y posiblemente Personajes OoC pero no juzguen, hago lo mejor que puedo...**

**Bueno dejo de gastarles el tiempo...**

**Corre historia:**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**-¿Dónde se ha metido?-** Se pregunto a sí mismo un joven de cabellos castaños desde su asiento en la sala de esperas del aeropuerto. _Ya estuve aquí por veinte minutos… ¿Por qué tarda?_ Pensó el castaño mientras comenzaba a pensar porque accedió a venir a buscarla en primer lugar, después de todo, tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

**-Flashback-**

**-Haga su trabajo, profesor, y deje de fumar de una vez por todas.-** Grito el joven castaño hacia un hombre mayor con cabello negro.

**-Vale pero no te enojes que te saldrán arrugas.-** Dijo el pelinegro sacándose de la boca el cigarrillo y apagándolo con una sonrisa.

El joven abrió la boca para decirle algo al pelinegro pero su teléfono sonó así que rápidamente se disculpo y atendió.

**-Moshi moshi.- **Contesto como usualmente lo haría.

**-**_**¡Hijo! Al fin logro marcar bien el numero, eso no interesa igual. Necesito que me hagas un favor.- **_Hablo la dulce voz de su madre del otro lado de la línea.

**-¿Eh? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué cosa es lo que quieres?- **Respondió con una ceja levantada.

**-**_**Tienes que ir al aeropuerto…-**_

**-¿Al aeropuerto? Pero…- **Comenzó a interrumpir el castaño.

**-**_**Nada de peros. Iras a buscar a tu hermana.-**_ Interrumpió la señora sorprendiendo al castaño.

**-¿Vendrá? ¿Y por qué yo?- **pregunto desconcertado el joven. _Hace mucho no veo a mi hermana… _Pensó.

**-**_**Si vendrá y tú tienes que ir a buscarlo porque yo estoy ocupada.-**_ Dijo la señora sentada en un sillón mirando la televisión con una taza de té en manos.

**-Eso no es excusa… ¿Segura que no puedes ir tu? Yo, a diferencia de ti, estoy ocupado trabajando.-**

_**-Hiroki Kamijou, ve al aeropuerto a buscar a tu hermana y no me interesa si estás trabajando o no.-**_Dijo enojada su madre a través de la línea.

**-Pero…-**

**-**_**¡Pero nada!-**_Volvió a interrumpir.

**-Oh por… Déjame terminar una oración ¿Si?-** El pelinegro en ese momento se acerco y le arrebato el celular de las manos activando el altavoz y tapándole la boca al castaño con su mano comenzó a hablar con la señora.

**-Buenas tardes, señora. Le habla el jefe de su hijo.-** Dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

**-**_**Oh, buenas tardes a usted también.-**_Se notaba la sonrisa de la señora Kamijou a través del teléfono.

**-No se preocupe… Lo que sea que le haya pedido a su hijo que hiciera en este mismo momento ira a cumplirlo si no es que quiere hacer el séxtuple del trabajo que tiene durante el resto del año.-** Amenazo felizmente sonriendo mucho más mientras que el castaño lo miraba como si estuviera totalmente loco.

-_**Genial… Muchas gracias y tu Hiroki apúrate que ya debería estar llegando.-**_ Dijo emocionada la señora del otro lado de la línea.

Terminada la conversación el pelinegro guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su subordinado mientras que Hiroki miraba al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-** Pregunto molesto el profesor mientras que el pelinegro le sonreía.

**-Kamijou deja de trabajar un poco, amor, y ayúdale a tu madre de vez en cuando.-**

Hiroki negó con la cabeza y le arrojo un libro ante el nombre que el pelinegro utilizo pero luego suspiro.

**-Miyagi-sensei, me iré al aeropuerto ¿Estás seguro que por una vez podrás encargarte del trabajo de un día solo?-** Pregunto colocándose el abrigo mientras que Miyagi le fruncía un poco el ceño.

**-Así que de eso se trataba… ¿A quién buscaras, amor? ¿No me estarás engañando con alguien más?-** Pregunto de buena gana el pelinegro recibiendo una mirada asesina y un libro de parte de su compañero.

**-No me llame así, ya tienes una pareja e iré a buscar a un familiar ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más?- **Pregunto molesto agarrando su portafolios y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**-Kamijou, realmente deberías sonreír mas, tal vez te consigas una pareja de esa forma… Aun así ¿Quién es? ¿Tía o algo?- **Comento Miyagi ignorando totalmente el comentario de que ya tenía pareja.

Hiroki mientras tanto rodo sus ojos saliendo de la oficina ganando algunas miradas de los demás alumnos en el edificio grito detrás de sí:

**-Nos vemos mañana…-**

**-No te preocupes, yo cubro tus clases.-** Grito Miyagi desde la puerta de su oficina y Hiroki se dio cuenta de que varios alumnos que tenía estaban más aliviados al escuchar eso, causando que rodara los ojos.

_No estarán tan aliviados cuando regrese… tal vez les dé un examen sorpresa. _Pensó sonriendo malvadamente.

**-End Flashback-**

Hiroki solo suspiro mientras sus ojos achocolatados, que parecían rojos en la distancia, escaneaban todo el aeropuerto en busca de su hermana.

**-Baka, si no se apresura me quedare toda la tarde aquí… Además de que ya falté a mis clases.-** Dijo nuevamente el castaño.

**-¡Nii-chan! ¿Me esperabas?- **Pregunto una voz detrás del castaño haciendo que este se sobresaltara y volteara en su asiento a verlo.

**-No aparezcas detrás mío de la nada como si fueras un fantasma.-** Le reprocho Hiroki levantándose de su asiento rápidamente recibiendo un abrazo de parte de su hermana.

La chica era un poco más baja que él por ser dos años menor. Tenía un par de ojos achocolatados totalmente iguales a los de Hiroki pero a diferencia de él, su cabello era pelirrojo, llegándole hasta la cintura y eso que lo tenía atado. Sakura Kamijou, hermana menor de Hiroki "el Demonio" Kamijou.

**-¿Te asuste Nii-chan? ¿Me ayudas con mis cosas?-** Pregunto sonriendo haciendo un ademan a la mochila que colgaba de su hombro y a la maleta que arrastraba en la mano.

Hiroki suspiro y tomo la maleta de la pelirroja guiándola afuera del aeropuerto llamando a un taxi de camino. Fuera del edificio paro cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana había parado detrás de él y tenía su cabeza hacia arriba, ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

**-¿Todo está en orden?-** Pregunto levantando una ceja.

**-Si… Es solo que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en Japón y la verdad es que creí que ya me había olvidado cómo era estar aquí.-** Respondió mirando a su hermano y caminando hacia él.

**-Y este es solamente el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Sinceramente no quiero ver tu cara cuando estemos en medio de la ciudad.-** Inusualmente bromeo el castaño mientras que el taxi paraba en frente de él.

**-Muy gracioso Hiroki, mira como me rio.-** Dijo falsificando una risa.

**-Vamos que si falte a unas clases tendré trabajo que adelantar.-** Suspiro el castaño.

Los dos se subieron en silencio al vehículo, el cual los llevo al apartamento del profesor. Los dos subieron las escaleras y cuando estuvieron caminando en el pasillo Sakura rompió el silencio.

**-Entonces ¿Me extrañaste después de todo este tiempo?- **Pregunto con un brillo en los ojos mientras que Hiroki rodaba los ojos y sacaba las llaves del departamento.

**-Si te digo que si no me dejaras en paz de la felicidad. Si te digo que no tampoco me dejaras en paz hasta que cambie lo que dije ¿Realmente importa?- **Suspiro y abrió la puerta.

**-Nunca cambias ¿Verdad?-** Pregunto mientras que el profesor se descalzaba y dejaba la maleta del pelirrojo contra la pared.

**-Deberías conocerme pero supongo que… si. Te extrañe solo un poquito, nada mas.-** Dijo con su siempre presente ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados recibiendo un nuevo abrazo de la pelirroja.

**-Supongo que será lo mejor que saque de ti por ahora, Nii-chan.-** Luego ella también se quito los zapatos cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y mirando a su alrededor. No era un departamento elegante ni nada por el estilo pero parecía ser muy cómodo y espacioso… claro, si los dos millones de libros amontonados no estuvieran.**-Parece que te construiste una biblioteca.-** Exclamo feliz la pelirroja dejando su mochila en el suelo y dirigiéndose a una de las muchas montañas de libros mirando entre las opciones y eligiendo un libro.

**-Puedes leer si es lo que quieres que yo tengo trabajo que hacer.-** Comento el castaño encendiendo su computadora y empezando a escribir algo sentado en la mesa.

**-¿De qué trabajas?-** Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un libro en la mano.

**-Soy profesor de Literatura.-**

**-Ahh, ¿Y vives aquí solito?-** Volvió a preguntar concentrada en el libro que tenia y sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

La cara de Hiroki cambio un poco de su semblante serio, parecía estar triste.

**-Ehh… S-si.-**

**-Mmmh ¿Por?**\- Volvió a preguntar sin notar su cara.

_Sabía que preguntaría eso. _Pensó el castaño. Sabía que si le decía que vivía solo la pelirroja le preguntaría porque. La verdad es que ahora prefería vivir solo que estar ahí con otra persona pues ya desde hacia tiempo había terminado con alguien y no quería tener a nadie más en su espalda… Después de todo era la segunda vez que le rompía el corazón ¿Pasaría una tercera vez?

Sinceramente no lo dudaba, después de todo siempre conseguía enamorarse de las personas equivocadas. Y es exactamente como Miyagi le dijo una noche cuando llego a la oficina empapado por la lluvia, intento poner barreras alrededor suyo para alejar a los demás de la persona que realmente era pero jamás se dio cuenta de que su armadura tenía muchos más hoyos de los que pensaba. Muchas más heridas de las que podría contar.

**-¿Hiroki?-** Pregunto preocupada cuando noto que no respondía. _¿Dije algo que no debía? _Pensó la pelirroja.

**-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.- **Respondió sin levantar la mirada de su computadora y volviendo a escribir ignorando la curiosa mirada de su hermana.

**-Ah… ¿Vale? Oye, mas tarde saldré a dar una vuelta ¿Tienes alguna recomendación de adonde podría ir?- **Cambio de tema mientras seguía leyendo el libro que había elegido.

**-¿Hace menos de media hora que llegaste y ya saldrás?-** Pregunto con una ceja levanta mientras que Sakura le asentía, así que Hiroki suspiro y comenzó a hablar sobre algunos lugares en la ciudad.

* * *

**-Vale, adiós.-** Dijo Sakura mientras se calzaba y colocaba el abrigo saliendo del departamento, vagamente escuchando a su hermano decir que volviera temprano. _Muy bien… ¿A dónde debería ir? _Pensó y decidió ir al centro para ver que encontraba.

Lo primero que noto allí es que había mucha gente y tiendas, realmente extrañaba eso. Esperando para cruzar una de las calles comenzó a ver a la gente que había a su alrededor hasta que una persona del otro lado de la calle le llamo la atención y al ver que iba a cruzar decidió esperar donde estaba.

Cuando toda la gente cruzo Sakura rápidamente se dirigió a donde iba la persona que le llamo la atención, estaba segura que lo vio antes. Era un joven en un elegante traje hablando por teléfono pero lo que le había llamado la atención no era eso, si no el hecho de que el joven tenía cabello peligris y ojos violáceos.

**-Aikawa ya te lo he dicho, terminare mi manuscrito cuando tenga ganas e inspiración de terminarlo… Y no, no me interesa lo que le digas a la Imprenta. Adiós.-** Hablaba el peligris a través de su teléfono con una cara de irritación cuando Sakura inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era la persona, reconociéndolo de su infancia, y dirigiéndose hacia donde el ojivioleta estaba apoyado contra una pared a punto de prender un cigarrillo.

**-Hola… ¿Qué haces fumando? Es malo para ti.- **Fue lo primero que dijo al estar enfrente del joven con el ceño fruncido y arrebatándole el cigarrillo de la boca. El peligris levanto una ceja y luego frunció el ceño el también, retándola.

**-¿Te conozco? Y aun así me debes un cigarrillo porque ese era el último que tenia.-** Pregunto sin emoción alguna en su voz o cara y parecía totalmente desinteresado pero examinaba a la pelirroja curiosamente.

**-Claro que me conoces pero siempre fuiste un distraído, Bakahiko, seguro que ya me olvidaste completamente.-** Dijo satisfecha al ver la cara de reconocimiento en el joven. _Jamás podría olvidarme de ese apodo que solo dos personas se atreven a utilizar y claro que mucho menos podría olvidar esos ojos achocolatados ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? _Pensó el peligris

**-¿Sakura? Vaya, has crecido un montón desde la última vez que te vi.- **Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras revolvía los cabellos de la chica con su mano.

**-Y creí que me habías olvidado, que bueno verte también Akihiko.-**

**-¿En qué momento viniste?-** Pregunto quitando su mano del cabello de la pelirroja.

**-Hace una hora, más o menos.-**

**-Ya veo… ¿Te gustaría pasar por mi departamento? Ahí podremos hablar mejor y ponernos al día.-** Comento el peligris mientras que Sakura asentía.

**-Claro.-** Con ello el escritor guio a la pelirroja a su casa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado =) Diganme si hay algun error que Hiroki y Akihiko se merecen una historia muy bien escrita :)**

**Dejenme un review, que no cuesta nada, asi puedo saber como voy... ya sea critica constructiva, o que te gusto mucho la historia =)**

**Nos vemos, chicas/os! =)**

**See Ya Later!**

**Love, SooL2900 ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola queridos/as lectores/as... Bueno, decidi subir este capitulo ahora porque mañana me voy de viaje y no podre verlos por una semana jejej les dejo la intriga xD**

**Espero que los personajes hayan sido IC... estoy comenzando a hacerlos asi que lo siento si les parecieron demasiado OoC...**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo y dejenme un review que no les cuesta nada... Una vez mas, este capitulo no esta betado asi que si notan algun error les agradeceria que me lo comenten :)**

**Nos vemos en una semana =D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Ya estando en el departamento de Akihiko, los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa con una taza de té en mano. Estaban charlando muy animadamente sobre los últimos años. Sakura contándole sobre sus estudios y porque decidió volver a Japón a parte del hecho que termino de estudiar, pues quería volver a su país a pesar de que hubiese podido encontrar muy bueno trabajos en otro continente. Por otro lado, Akihiko le contaba sobre lo que ha estado haciendo esos años y le hablaba sobre algunos de sus últimos libros. El escritor estuvo sorprendido al reconocimiento que tenía la pelirroja hacia él, después de todo se habían visto un par de veces antes de que la menor se fuera a estudiar fuera del continente.

_Y solo bastaron como dos encuentros para que me callera bien, la veo como mi propia hermana menor. _Pensaba el peligris.

**-¿Salías con un chico diez años menor que tú?-** Pregunto sorprendida la de ojos achocolatados aunque la sorpresa era totalmente por la diferencia de edad y no por el género de la persona.

**-Si… pero ¿Acaso no te molesta? ¿O te disgusta? ¿O algo?-** Pregunto el escritor con una ceja levantada ante la falta de repulsión en la pregunta que cualquier otra persona habría agregado.

**-Pues si realmente lo querías no creo que la edad sea un problema en lo absoluto…- **Comento rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza completamente errando el verdadero significado de la pregunta.

**-No, lo que yo me refería era a si no te disgustaba el hecho de que me gustan los hombres y no las mujeres.-** Dijo desvergonzado el peligris.

**-¿Por qué tendría que importarme? Después de todo es tu vida, no mía y además, si alguien te hace feliz deberías salir con esa persona sin que te importe la edad o el género y los demás deberían aceptarlo.-** Comento la pelirroja tomando un poco de té recibiendo una risa de parte de Akihiko.

**-En muchas ocasiones realmente no te pareces mucho a tu hermano.-** Dijo sonriente.

**-Oh, hablando de Hiroki, será mejor que le avise que estoy aquí.-** Dijo mirando por la ventana notando que ya eran como las cinco de la tarde.

**-Allí tienes un teléfono.-** Dijo el peligris apuntando al aparato, su sonrisa desapareciendo un poco pero aun estaba ahí.

Sakura asintió y se paro dirigiéndose al teléfono mientras que Akihiko estaba sentado mirando a la mesa como si ese solo objeto fuera lo que le causaba todos sus males. No entendía porque pero al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo su corazón dio un gran vuelco, hacia ya mucho tiempo se habían distanciado aunque aun fueran amigos. Akihiko sinceramente no entendía muy bien porque se habían distanciado en primer lugar pero tenía la mala sensación de que fue por algo que él hizo.

Era fastidioso no poder tener al castaño alrededor pues el joven profesor no era únicamente su mejor amigo sino que también era su confidente, la persona con la que planeaba sus travesuras, la persona más parecida a un hermano que alguna vez tuvo, incluso fue su editor desde que encontró sus libros, siempre marcando sus errores o arreglando un poco la historia para que Akihiko las guardara o las enviara a su verdadero editor por algún error que el castaño hubiese pasado por alto. El joven de ojos achocolatados era probablemente la primera persona que realmente se preocupo por Akihiko y la persona que lo convenció de publicar sus novelas, que lo convenció de convertirse en un escritor profesional. Si era sincero no quería que su amistad con él terminara y la verdad hasta lo extrañaba un poco.

Pero… ¿No debería ir a hablar con él? Hace años que se distanciaron y hasta la fecha ninguno de los dos había siquiera tocado el tema de porque se distanciaron. Akihiko frunció el ceño, ¿Tal vez debería ir a hablar con Hiroki? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¿Si tanto le molestaba estar lejos, porque no intento resolver el problema antes? Hiroki… ¿Le perdonaría, si todo fuese su culpa, incluso después de tantos años? Seguramente, el castaño jamás aprendió a decirle que _no… _Akihiko suspiro, eso muchas veces le ayudaba, y en otras quería gritarle para que le dijera que no por una vez.

**-Hey Akihiko ¿Te importaría arrimarme al departamento de Nii-chan? Si no puedo llamar a un taxi…-** La voz de la pelirroja lo saco de sus pensamientos y enseguida se paró de su silla buscando sus llaves.

**-No tengo ningún problema en llevarte. Vamos.- **Dijo notando la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su mejor amigo y con muchísima suerte, arreglar todo este problema.

Los dos salieron del departamento con sus abrigos y zapatos, caminaron hacia el elevador y esperaron a que este bajara hasta la planta baja. Durante el recorrido Sakura hablaba animadamente con una señora que estaba ahí mientras que Akihiko miraba a la pared en la que estaba apoyada, pensando en cómo comenzar la conversación con el castaño.

En el deportivo rojo del famoso escritor ya a mitad de camino a la pelirroja le entro curiosidad sobre una cosa y dudo apenas un segundo en preguntar.

**-Akihiko… Dijiste que salías con un chico menor que tú… ¿Acaso terminaron?-** Akihiko se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta pero después apretó mucho sus dientes juntos al igual que el volante haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos, realmente no quería hablar de él.

**-Algo así…- **

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-** Volvió a preguntar, totalmente curiosa esta vez.

**-Pues hace mucho que no lo veo y la verdad es que no se si realmente terminamos o no.- **Contesto el escritor y Sakura no tenía idea si lo que dijo era verdad o no.

**-¿Y donde esta?-** Pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja.

**-Ehh, etto… Se fue a visitar a su hermano a otra ciudad…-** Mintió el peligris.

**-Ahh… Oye, ¿Sabes si Hiroki sale con alguien?-** Pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa, aliviando a Akihiko al no preguntar más acerca de su pareja, o ex-pareja… o lo que fuera.

**-Pues la última vez que lo vi estaba saliendo con un chico ojiazul de cabello oscuro pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no tengo idea si aun está con él.-** _La última vez que vi a Hiroki fue cuando ese chico ojiazul me cerró la puerta en la cara interrumpiendo mi conversación con Hiroki. _Pensó el peligris y la verdad no lo admitiría pero el que el ojiazul le cerrara la puerta y se llevara a Hiroki le había causado un gran dolor en el pecho que no entendía que era. De eso hace años y la verdad esperaba que ese mocoso no estuviese presente así podría hablar apropiadamente con su mejor amigo.

**-Así que con un chico ¿Eh? Lo sabia.- **Akihiko levanto una ceja.

**-¿Qué cosa?- **Pregunto doblando en una calle, acercándose a la dirección a la que iban.

**-Que le gustaban los chicos.-** Comento mirando a través de la ventana.

**-¿En serio?-** Sakura asintió y luego susurro algo que el escritor apenas pudo oír.

**-Sinceramente creía que ese chico que robaría su corazón serias tu…-** Akihiko levanto sus dos cejas de la sorpresa pero decidió ignorar el comentario como si jamás se hubiese dicho.

* * *

Ya en el departamento Sakura rápidamente abrió la puerta, saludo a su hermano enviándolo hacia la puerta y se sentó en el sofá leyendo otro libro mientras que Hiroki y Akihiko en la puerta se miraban el uno al otro sin decir palabra.

**-…Akihiko…-** Hiroki rompió el silencio murmurando el nombre del peligris casi creyendo que si lo decía mas alto el escritor desaparecería.

**-Así que todavía estas vivo después de todo este tiempo ¿Eh?- **Comento mientras espiaba el interior del apartamento por si la pareja del castaño aun estaba allí.

**-Como si te importara…-** Respondió Hiroki con el ceño bien fruncido pero Akihiko vio algo más en los ojos del castaño aunque no llego a reconocer que era.

**-¿Por qué no me importaría? Después de todo yo debo ser el único que puede aguantar tu temperamento.- **Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con salir en sus labios cuando volvió a verlo. Esa pequeña emoción en los ojos de su amigo ¿Qué podía ser?

**-Que humilde eres… Tampoco es fácil soportarte ¿Sabias?-** Dijo irritado.

**-Es por nuestra tolerancia al otro por lo cual no me sorprendo de que sigamos siendo amigos.- **Bromeo un poco el escritor nuevamente notando esa emoción que ya le comenzaba a molestar ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué todo lo que decía traía esa emoción a los ojos de su orgulloso amigo? Tal vez, ¿Elegía mal sus palabras? No, no podía ser eso. Después de todo, Hiroki siempre lo había soportado tal y como era, y el no verse por unos años no significaba que no supieran como estar cerca del otro… ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad…?

Hiroki, por el otro lado, estaba enojado con el universo entero. Akihiko le rompió el corazón y al día siguiente Nowaki llego en su vida, literalmente entrando a la fuerza con una sonrisa, y logro sacar al escritor de su mente pero años después le rompió el corazón y Akihiko viene tocando su puerta, apareciendo una vez más ¿Enserio? ¿Es que todo estaba planeado para molestarlo? ¿Que le pudo haber hecho al mundo para que este se la devolviera de esa manera? ¿Quizás era por todos los libros que había lanzado durante los años? Dejando eso de lado, para peor si Akihiko había estado hablando con la pelirroja, su hermana tendría millones de preguntas que seguramente no querría contestar. _Pero peor es lo que dijo… _Pensó el castaño recalcando una parte de lo que dijo el peligris. "_…Que no me sorprendo de que sigamos siendo __amigos__." Es como si me estuviera echando en cara que solo quiere ser mi amigo y que solamente eso será… _Pensó tristemente el profesor. Hiroki suspiro aun enojado pero a la vez un poco triste y se dio cuenta que Akihiko seguía delante de él seguramente esperando a que dijese algo.

**-Bueno… hermosa visita, espero verte luego y bla, bla, bla. Nos vemos.-** Dijo rápidamente y luego le cerró la puerta con llave dirigiéndose casi corriendo al baño ignorando totalmente la extraña mirada que Sakura le mandaba desde el sofá.

_Tal vez volver a Japón sea más divertido de lo que pensé…_ Pensó la pelirroja observando a su hermano cerrar la puerta detrás de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Lo siento muchisimo! Realmente no saben cuanto lo siento, no he podido actualizar y eso que este capitulo lo iba a subir el domingo... pero por unos problemitas no he podido... *Suspiro* Pero no son excusas porque ustedes habian esperado asi que mejor dejo de robarles tiempo y les dejo leer el capitulo :)

Pero antes les digo algo que me hizo feliz... *Susurro* Tengo un celular nuevo... del cual puedo LLAMAR! Mi celu viejo ni eso podia -.-"

Bueno, ahora con el capitulo =)

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Luego de ese extaño encuentro que tuvieron, luego de que Hiroki cerrara la puerta, Akihiko se quedo parado mirando la puerta del departamento tratando de asimilar… ¿Qué demonios había acabado de pasar?

Hiroki, ciertamente, había actuado un tanto raro cuando hablaro y en si, la conversación fue demasiado corta para el gusto de Akihiko. El escritor ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle al castaño lo que le vino a preguntar; ¿Por qué se habian distanciado en primer lugar?

El peligris suspiro pesadamente, no tenia caso seguir ahí parado como un idiota con el que acaban de romper. Lentamente se distancio de la puerta, y por alguna razón, cada paso que daba al bajar las escaleras se le hacia mas pesado seguir caminando. Agito su cabeza, como si queriendo que esas raras sensaciones se fueran y se subió a su auto, conduciento hasta una florería. En ella compro un ramo de rosas blancas y luego se fue hasta el hospital mas cercano a su hogar.

Entro en el edificio y saludo a la recepcionista detrás del escritorio, ella seguramente ya debía de conocerlo perfectamente y ya debería estar acostumbrada a verlo pues iba casi todos los días.

**-Usami-sama, que bueno verlo de nuevo.- **Le sonrio la recepcionista. Cindy, Akihiko vagamente recordaba que ese era su nombre. La joven era pelinegra con ojos celestes y para su edad, realmente era hermosa.

**-Lo mismo digo, ¿Ha habido algún cambio?- **Pregunto el escritor levantado una ceja.

**-No mucho, prácticamente nada cambio desde su ultima visita. No se preocupe, se pondrá bien en cualquier momento.- **Cindy le dijo, tratando de animarlo mientras que el peligris asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras del edificio. Subiendo dejo cualquier pensamiento que pudiera estar rondando su cabeza acerca de su mejor amigo, ya lidiaría con él después, y se concentro totalmente en la persona a la que venia a visitar.

Entró en la habitación 516 a penas llego al piso. Lo primero en darle la bienvenida, al igual que las muchas veces que había ido, fue el cuerpo inmóvil pero vivo que había sobre la cama, atado a todo tipo de aparatos que lo mantenían con vida. Akihiko dejó las flores sobre la mesa que había al lado de la cama y se sento en una silla cercana al borde de la cama, observando detenidamente el estado del cuepo en la cama. Su pie derecho estaba totalmente roto, vendado, había necesitado toda una reconstrucción, su torso tenia una grave herida que por suerte curaron a tiempo, había perdido un pulmon y su corazón se había dañado un poco, pero nada grave, estaba totalmente envuelto en vendas que era muy difícil descifrar quien era.

La persona había estado al borde de la muerte cuando lo trajeron al hospital, muy herido, incluso los doctores creían que no sobreviviría al incidente pero por un supuesto milagro ahora seguía con vida, aunque estuviera profundamente dormido en coma.

El incidente que lo mando al hospital había pasado ya hacia unos cuantos meses, ya completamente olvidado por muchas personas… pero para Akihiko, parecía que tan solo había sido ayer.

Le parecía que fue ayer cuando… Misaki Takahashi le había salvado la vida.

Era total y únicamente su culpa que el joven ojiverde estuviera ahora acostado en el hospital y aunque el hermano de Misaki, Takahiro Takahashi, no le dijera nada acerca del asunto, el escritor sentía que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Takahiro fue alguien a quien profundamente amo, antes de saber que a este le gustaban nada mas ni nada menos que las chicas… y antes de que conociera a Misaki. Realmente amo al ojiverde y cada momento que paso con él estaría por siempre guardado en su memoria… pero viéndolo dormir en ese horrible estado en ese momento… se preguntaba si no seria mucho mas seguro que Misaki se quedara con su hermano cuando despertara.

_Si _es que despertaba.

Lo que el escritor mas queria justo ahora era que el castaño se despertara, lo mirara con esos grandes ojos que infundían amor y lo regañara por siquiera atreverse a pensar de esa forma.

Pero claro… eso no iba a pasar…

* * *

Por otro lado, Sakura había logrado convencer a su hermano de acompañarla por la ciudad. Claro, ya hacía poco había salido y se estaba haciendo tarde pero realmente extrañaba Japón y además estar con su hermano, por mas terco, difícil y orgulloso que pudiera ser, era todo un bonus.

Sakura tenía la más grande sonrisa que cualquiera pudiera ver plantada en su cara mientras que Hiroki, aun pensando en el extraño encuentro que tuvo con su antiguo amor platónico hace unas horas, permitió una pequeñísima sonrisa ante la emoción de su hermana.

_Jamás lo admitiré en voz alta… pero que bueno verla de nuevo._ Pensaba el castaño caminando detrás de su hermana.

Así pasaron todo el resto de la tarde juntos. Sakura arrastrando al castaño de aquí para allá, quien a su vez seguía sintiendo como si lo estuvieran observando pero lo dejo pasar como su siempre presente paranoia.

**-¡Que buen día!-** Exclamo la pelirroja tirándose boca abajo en el sofá, claramente cansada pero feliz. Hiroki resoplo y le tiro una almohada y una sabana en la cabeza.

**-¿A qué hora te despertaras?-** Pregunto el castaño agachándose para juntar unos libros que estaban en el suelo, sorprendentemente… recogiendo de paso sus lentes y guardando algunos exámenes de sus alumnos.

**-Temprano ¿Quieres que te despierte? Yo mejor que nadie se que es casi imposible que te despiertes en las mañanas.- **Hiroki le frunció el ceño pero sin resultado, ganando una sonrisa de la pelirroja. Sakura era una de las únicas personas con las que Hiroki podía ser él mismo, menos gruñón e incluso más sonriente, y muchas veces odiaba eso. El mayor suspiro y asintió a la pregunta de su hermana para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

**-Nos vemos mañana.-** Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

En la mañana Sakura estaba haciendo el desayuno aun en su roja pijama mientras que Hiroki salía de su habitación en un pantalón marrón, una camisa blanca y tratando de hacerle el nudo a su corbata. La menor resoplo, dejo los platos en la mesa y se dirigió a su hermano quitando sus manos del medio ella misma le hizo el nudo.

**-Creí que habías aprendido a hacerlo.-** Comento sonriendo.

**-Grr, no, no lo hice.-** Gruño Hiroki mirando al costado. La pelirroja termino de hacer el nudo, rio un poco y se sentó en la mesa junto con Hiroki, empezando a comer.

**-Entonces… ¿Qué fue todo eso de lo que hablaste con Akihiko?-** Pregunto casualmente Sakura a lo cual el castaño desvió la mirada, encontrando una montaña de libros mucho más interesante.

**-¿Qué cosa?- **Pregunto como si no tuviera ni idea de que estaba hablando.

**-Hiroki… son amigos desde que tenían diez años pero viéndolos ahora hablar parecían completos extraños que no se querían ni ver ¿Qué les pasa?-** Ahora Sakura estaba preocupada, esos dos son los mejores amigos del universo y no entendía que estaba pasando entre ellos.

El castaño suspiro mirando su comida, luego al reloj notando que ya casi era hora y se tenía que ir al trabajo o llegaría tarde, volvió a mirar a su hermana que lo estaba mirando curiosa y un poco preocupada. _¿Realmente parecemos extraños? _Volvió a suspirar.

**-Escucha, se me hace tarde y tengo que irme… Cuando vuelva te diré que paso ¿Vale?-** Comento el castaño sin mirarla pero escuchando la notoria sonrisa que tenía cuando hablo.

**-Claro… pero no mientas, eres el peor mentiroso de la historia.- **Hiroki asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se paro dirigiéndose a la puerta colocándose su abrigo y calzándose sus zapatos.

**-Adiós…- **Comento totalmente ido en pensamientos al salir del departamento _¿En serio le diré todo lo que paso? No, sería mejor que no lo hiciera… pero ella tiene razón en algo; no se mentir… Seguro que se daría cuenta si no le digo la verdad. _El profesor suspiro pesadamente.

_...Que lio…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hola! Siento la tardanza :P

Bueno, espero que no haya sido mucha y espero subir el próximo capitulo antes de que pase tanto tiempo... aunque pudo haber sido poco y a mi me parece mucho... no me gusta dejar cosas colgadas xD

Bueno no me robo mas su tiempo y les dejo con la historia :)

Por fa, déjenme un review que me ayudaría para seguir con la historia y para saber que les parece :)

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

Akihiko suspiro al por fin haber terminado otro de sus libros BL. Se froto los ojos, su editor le había molestado para que al menos _una_ vez le entregara las cosas a tiempo y eso es exactamente lo que hizo, solamente para que lo dejara en paz un rato. Si fuera por él, las fechas límite no existirían.

Volvió a mirar las hojas en frente de él y reviso las páginas, lo primero que noto es que le faltaba la dedicatoria del libro. Akihiko sonrió un poco, siempre dedicaba todos sus libros a la misma persona, lo cual hacia que todo el mundo se preguntara lo mismo: ¿Quién era?

Por alguna razón el pensar en sus dedicatorias le llevo a pensar en Misaki. Ese adorable y tierno joven que ahora estaba dormido en una cama de hospital, sin saber lo que pasa en el mundo alrededor suyo. Akihiko no podía esperar el día en el que el castaño despertara y todo volviera a ser como antes. Cuando el castaño trataría de quitarse al escritor de encima cuando este le saltaba, a que volviera a enojarse cuando el peligris se ponía celoso, a que volviera a reclamarle por escribir de él en sus libros BL.

Lo extrañaba… pero por alguna razón no lo extrañaba tanto, como creyó que lo haría. Era como si estuviera aceptando que el ojiverde ya no estaba ahí, como si su corazón se estuviera mudando… pero si ese era el caso tenía dos preguntas importantes: ¿Por qué su corazón hacia eso? Y ¿Por qué no extrañaba tanto a Misaki?

El escritor lo amaba ¿Verdad? Entonces por… Suspiro pesadamente… _Amaba, _en pasado… ¿Es que ya no lo quería mas de esa forma? ¿Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos dejo de amarlo tan fácilmente? Volvió a suspirar y agito su cabeza, luego de trabajar tanto seguramente su cerebro estaba frito y estaba saltando a conclusiones sin sentido así que volvió a su trabajo.

Tenía que escribir su dedicatoria y entregarle el trabajo a su editor… Aikawa era su genial editora en cuanto a sus novelas pero para sus libros BL tenía otro editor: Ritsu Onodera, su antiguo editor literario ahora era su editor en sus BL, que también trabajaba en otro departamento dentro de la editorial, ¿Esmeralda? Akihiko creía recordar que ese era el nombre del departamento. El chico no era mal escritor, en realidad tenía una muy buena carrera como editor, pero el problema que Akihiko tenía con él era su apariencia; era castaño con ojos verdes… Igualito a Misaki, aunque no tuvieran exactamente la misma actitud eran muy parecidos. Demasiado.

Parecía que el mundo lo odiaba y constantemente tenía la necesidad de recordarle que Misaki estaba en el hospital por su culpa, ¿Qué posible mal le pudo haber hecho al mundo para que le pasara esto? Ni idea…

Agito su cabeza, suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a escribir su dedicatoria, lo que causo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Unas horas más tarde personalmente se hizo cargo de ir a la editorial Marukawa.

Levanto una ceja cuando vio el estado del departamento Esmeralda, era totalmente un desorden. Libros y papeles tirados por doquier, peluches tirados por el suelo, decoraciones vagamente arregladas, los empleados parecían a punto de morir... la fecha limite estaba llegando. Miro alrededor del cuarto, estaban seis personas dentro, un chico muy sonriente del cual había olvidado su nombre, Hatori, uno de los editores que era muy popular con las damas, Kisa, el mayor de los escritores aunque por su apariencia parecía el menor, Takano, el redactor jefe del departamento Esmeralda, Yoshino, un mangaka bajo el seudónimo de Yoshikawa Chiharu, Akihiko sabía que el chico era esa mangaka por un pequeño incidente en el cual descubrió la verdadera identidad de Yoshikawa, aunque prometió no decirle a nadie, y por ultimo Onodera, la persona a la que buscaba.

Con una pequeña sonrisa dejo con más fuerza de la necesaria su trabajo al lado del castaño, que en seguida se despertó de su sueño.

**-Ahh, Usami-sensei que bueno que al fin termino a tiempo para la edición.-** Dijo Onodera mientras comenzaba a trabajar, un tanto dormido pero trabajando.

**-Pues ni siquiera estaba de humor para terminarlo pero decidí hacerlo así puedes tener más tiempo con tu novio.-** Contesto señalando a Takano, que estaba sentado al final de la mesa discutiendo por teléfono con, por lo que se podía escuchar, la Imprenta.

**-¿Eh? ¿Takano-san? ¿Pero qué dice? No salimos ni nada. No sé cómo puede pensar eso, eh digo… no es que lo trate como un loco es solo que… nosotros solo tenemos, eh… solo relación de jefe y subordinado.- **Decía el chico sonrojado y totalmente alterado, agitando sus brazos en frente de su cara para marcar su punto. Akihiko sonrió, el sonrojo le recordaba a Hiroki… lo cual era raro ¿Por qué recordaba a su amigo en alguien muy parecido a Misaki?

**-Ya cálmate Onodera y ponte a trabajar de una vez.-** Le ordenó Takano aun hablando por teléfono mientras los demás reían un poco.

El castaño suspiro y comenzó a leer las hojas mientras Akihiko seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

**-Ah, ¿Usami-san? Disculpe pero ¿Se quedara ahí parado todo el día?-** Pregunto Yoshino levantándole una ceja pero se veía avergonzado de preguntarle. _No sé porque pero cuando veo a ese chico me da la impresión que haría una buena pareja para Sakura. _Pensó el escritor.

**-Oh no, ya me estaba por ir…-** Comento el escritor aunque aún seguía pensativo, su mejor amigo y el ojiverde en el hospital iban y venían en su mente sin descanso.

**-Oh, Usami-sensei, antes de que se vaya…-** Interrumpió Onodera levantando una hoja.**\- ¿No me querrá decir a quien son las dedicatorias de sus libros?-** Pregunto esperanzado mostrándole la hoja al escritor, quien solo atino a reír.

**-¿Qué es tan especial acerca de mis dedicatorias? En serio, no se lo diré a nadie… si no lo adivinan no lo diré…-** Les saludo y comenzó a salir de allí. Mientras salía escucho a Onodera suspirar.

**-Bueno, lo intente.- **Dijo el ojiverde, posiblemente mirando hacia abajo.

**-Antes eras su editor, ¿Por qué no adivinaste a quien se los dedica antes?- **Pregunto Hatori y Akihiko lo imagino elevándole una ceja.

**-No lo sé… es difícil.- **Comento y luego se quedo callado, así que Akihiko asumió que estaba trabajando. Llamo al elevador y entro en este cuando paro en el piso. Ya dentro de él, Akihiko pudo observar a Chiaki entrar rápidamente antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

-**Eh lo siento, yo también ya me iba.-** Comento el mangaka mirando abajo, dejando que sus mechones castaños oscuros oscurecieran sus ojos.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Pregunto Akihiko mirándolo.

**-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien… solo pensaba en que todos están saliendo con alguien menos yo… Y escribo libros de amor ¿No es irónico?-** Pregunto mirando al peligris.

**-Pues algo… yo tampoco salgo con nadie… pero por alguna razón cuando te veo siento que eres perfecto para una buena amiga mía…- **Comento otra vez ido en pensamientos.

**-¿En serio? ¿Quién?-** Pregunto emocionado el joven a lo cual el escritor rio.

**-Te la presentare otro día.-**

* * *

**-Hey, Kamijou~ ¿A quién fuiste a buscar ayer?-** Pregunto Miyagi mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Hiroki, que estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de calificar unos exámenes, suspiro.

Hacia unos minutos había terminado una de sus clases, ese recuerda era uno feliz pues todos los alumnos estaban escribiendo a mil para intentar pasar el examen sorpresa que Hiroki les había hecho. _Para que aprendan a no sentir alivio cuando me retiro de la Universidad. _Había pensado Hiroki… y ahora, tenía que soportar al pelinegro.

**-Ya se lo dije, a un familiar… ahora suélteme.-** _A un familiar al cual debo le debo decir que amo a Akihiko y… Un momento… ¿__Amo?__ ¿En presente? No, yo ya supere mi amor por Bakahiko, además enamorarme solo me trae dolor. _Pensaba el castaño… Pero la forma en la que actuó ayer cuando vio al escritor, estaba nervioso, ¿Podría ser que…?

_¡NO! Hiroki Kamijou reacciona de una vez por todas, deja de pensar así, tú ya no sientes nada de nada por Bakahiko… ¡Nada! _Se repetía mentalmente el castaño, aunque no muy convencido, mientras Miyagi lo miraba.

**-¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco tenso ¿No se te habrá ocurrido ver de nuevo a ese chico con el que salías?-** Pregunto Miyagi un poco preocupado y enojado.

…_Nowaki… _Pensó el castaño, como si no fuera suficiente la confusión que tenia acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Akihiko para llenar el vaso le tenían que recodar ese nombre, esa persona. Ya hace meses que termino con Nowaki y desde entonces no lo había visto. No es que se quejara, le dolía ver al ojiazul, le dolía porque había sido Nowaki quien termino con él.

-Flashback-

**-¿Qué?-** Pregunto Hiroki totalmente sorprendido mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al ojiazul que tenía delante.

**-Lo siento muchísimo Hiro-san pero deberíamos terminar…-** Repitió directamente. Los dos estaban parados en la puerta del departamento que compartían. Nowaki había estado esperando allí a que el castaño llegara y cuando al fin lo hizo le planteo lo que había dado vueltas en su cabeza todo el día sin miramientos, le dolía pero era algo que debía hacer.

Los dos estaban juntos desde hace años y aun con los problemas que habían tenido, de alguna u otra forma seguían juntos… pero Nowaki sabía que eso no bastaba, su relación con la persona que amaba estaba colgando de un hilo y no aguantaría mucho mas, por lo que el doctor decidió terminarla antes de que terminara de una forma peor. Nowaki ama muchísimo a Hiroki pero el que su relación con él termine mal y el castaño resulte herido era algo que el ojiazul no permitiría.

**-Eh, ¿Por qué?-** Alcanzo a preguntar el castaño, aun shockeado. No entendía porque Nowaki querría terminar su relación… bueno, Hiroki podía ser muy complicado, orgulloso y terco pero el ojiazul le había dicho que lo amaba y Hiroki realmente se esforzaba para que siguieran estando juntos. _¿Es que acaso… aun con todo el esfuerzo… fallé? _Se preguntaba el castaño.

**-Porque esto no funciona… tú estás demasiado tiempo pensando en tu trabajo mientras que yo sigo estudiando y trabajando en el hospital casi todo el día. Lo siento Hiro-san pero ya no creo que podamos seguir de esta forma… Realmente lo siento…- **Dicho esto el ojiazul se inclino y beso suavemente la mejilla del aun petrificado Hiroki, luego se marcho.

Hiroki llevo una mano a la mejilla en la que Nowaki había depositado el beso y de repente se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. _¡Deja de llorar, idiota, ya estas bastante grande para eso!_ Una parte de si mismo le gritaba una y otra vez… pero otra parte estaba herida.

_Nowaki termino conmigo._

No había sentido algo así desde que Nowaki se fue a América, desde que lo dejo mojándose en la calle aquella noche, desde que lo vio durmiendo desnudo en el suelo con su sempai…

Se sentía… traicionado, herido, triste… y a la vez totalmente aliviado, aunque no supiera porque…

¿Acaso se sentía aliviado porque sentía que algo así pasaría y estaba feliz que terminaron de esta forma y no peor?

O ¿Tal vez, porque ya no le importaba Nowaki de esa forma?

Tal vez, solo se estaba volviendo loco…

O quizás era el shock…

**-…Nowaki… ¿Por qué?-**

-End Flashback-

**-Kamijou ¿Estás ahí? -** La voz de Miyagi lo saco de golpe de sus recuerdos.

-**No he visto a Nowaki hace meses, no se preocupe, profesor.-** Dijo en respuesta a la otra pregunta con el ceño fruncido y volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Miyagi suspiro, encendió un cigarrillo y se fue hacia su escritorio, comenzando a hacer su propio trabajo.

**-Deja a ese chico en el pasado, Kamijou… Yo se que tienes a alguien más en mente.- **Comento el mayor de los dos ignorando completamente la mirada asesina de su compañero y evadiendo por poco el libro que le lanzo.**-Has mejorado en tu puntería.-** Cambio de tema, de vuelta con su sonrisa en cara el pelinegro.

_Tiene razón… Odio admitirlo pero tiene toda la razón… tengo a alguien más en mente. _Pensó el castaño concentrándose en su trabajo.

* * *

Horas más tarde Miyagi ya se había despedido diciendo algo de que debía llegar temprano a su casa o su pequeño terrorista se molestaría mientras Hiroki guardaba sus cosas suspirando. _Al menos él tiene alguien especial esperándolo, aunque sea un mocoso de secundaria, yo solo tengo una hermana a la cual darle una explicación que yo ni siquiera se… _Pensaba con el ceño fruncido.

Luego se coloco su abrigo y bufanda, junto su portafolios y se fue de la oficina. Ya era tarde en la noche y no había nadie en el colegio. Hiroki estaba aliviado por eso, así tendría más tiempo a solas para pensar. Eso era lo que necesitaba, pensar. Estar pensando en paz, sin ningún ruido, sin nadie pasando por allí, sin ninguna molestia.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo fue muy poco pues apenas atravesó las puertas de la universidad se quedo parado, petrificado, mirando a quien tenía en frente totalmente sorprendido.

**-¿Nowaki?-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **No puedo creerlo! Perdonenme todos los que seguian esta historia por tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo. Este cap. ya lo tenia hecho pero tuve un problema con el internet (un electricista que vino a arreglar que se yo que me corto el internet -.-") y no pude subirlo. Por lo tanto me disculpo por la tardanza y les dejo para que lean el cap.

Especial disculpa a Himiko, perdon por tardarme :( espero te guste :)

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

Akihiko había dejado su trabajo en la editorial hace horas, ya era de noche y en todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo. Realmente quería hablar con él y arreglar las cosas. Cosas que debieron arreglar hace años.

_¿Por qué no voy ahora? En cualquier momento Hiroki llegaría a su departamento desde su trabajo y debemos hablar de muchas cosas._

Decidido el escritor se levanto de su cama, donde había estado acostado todo el día, se vistió en uno de sus trajes y salió de la casa.

No sabía porque pero estaba muy ansioso por ver a Hiroki, la reacción que una chica de secundaria tendría antes de que la llevaran a un baile.

Akihiko suspiro. _Aun no entiendo porque me siento así por ver a Hiroki pero sé que lo quiero…_

Akihiko paro por un momento…

_Lo quiero ver cerca como antes, como amigos… Si, eso debió ser lo que estaba pensando._

El peligris se subió a su auto y casi a la velocidad de la luz condujo a la casa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**-¿Akihiko? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Le pregunto Sakura con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en cuanto abrió la puerta.

**-¿Está Hiroki?- **Pregunto mirando su reloj, esa era la hora en la que el castaño normalmente habría vuelto a su departamento después del trabajo.

**-Pues no, aun no ¿Lo quieres esperar adentro? Tengo que preguntarte algo importante.-** Akihiko asintió y en pocos minutos los dos estaban sentados en la mesa con una taza de té cada uno.

**-Entonces ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-**

**-Akihiko ¿Pasa algo con Hiroki?-** Pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

**-Ehhh… ¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto inocentemente desviando la mirada mientras que parecía que a Sakura se le caía una gota de agua de la cabeza. La pelirroja suspiro.

**-No puedo creer que lo tenga que explicar… Ustedes dos son los mejores amigos desde los diez años pero cuando los vi ahora hablando parecían extraños que no se quieren ni dar la cara ¿Qué les pasa?-** Akihiko suspiro. _Confió en ella, ¿Verdad? Quizás será mejor que se lo diga, quien sabe, tal vez y me puede ayudar a saber el porqué de todo esto. De todos modos se enteraría… Además… me quiero quitar el peso de encima, aunque no sé porque exactamente esto me pesa tanto… _Pensó el peligris debatiendo sus opciones.

**-Está bien, te contare que paso… Todo esto comenzó hace años cuando me enamore perdidamente de un chico…-** Comenzó a relatar mientras Sakura asentía y lo miraba esperando**.-Pues estuve enamorado de él durante años, básicamente toda la secundaria y más pero luego él me dijo que tenía una novia. Eso me devasto por completo y Hiroki se dio cuenta de que estaba deprimido así que trato de animarme…- **El escritor paro por un momento ¿Realmente debería decirle que hicieron _eso_? El escritor suspiro pesadamente. Se iría bien de cabeza al Infierno por decirle esto a Sakura pero… ella quería saber, así que, era su culpa**.-Esa noche nos acostamos juntos, luego nos distanciamos e incluso comenzamos a salir con otros chicos y terminamos así…-** Resumió hablando rápidamente mirando la reacción de la pelirroja, la cual le pestañeo un par de veces, inmóvil en su asiento.

Cuando Sakura calmada y lentamente se levanto de la mesa Akihiko levanto una ceja. _¿Qué hace? ¿A dónde va? ¿Acaso no me dirá nada acerca de lo que le dije? _Pensaba el peligris confundido y curioso. Sakura tomo fuertemente un libro, se volteo y se lo tiro a Akihiko rápidamente gritando:

**-¡¿TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANO Y LUEGO LO DEJASTE?!- **Grito la pelirroja sin importarle quien la escuchara. El libro le golpeo en la frente al escritor, haciendo que este cayera al suelo en shock

**-Oye espera… Teóricamente él me lo pidió y además fue un error hacerlo.-** Dijo tratando de calmar a la hermana del demonio. _Ahora sí que se parecen… Entiendo porque son hermanos._ Pensó Akihiko.

**-¿QUÉ FUE UN ERROR?- **Volvió a gritar tirándole otro libro, el cual Akihiko pudo esquivar esta vez.

**-Sí, digo no, si… espera… Ahhh cálmate que ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo.-** Protesto el peligris escondiéndose debajo de la mesa. Sakura tardo unos minutos pero después se calmo y suspiro.

**-¿Entonces eso era todo? ¿Me dices que se distanciaron por acostarse juntos sin siquiera hablarlo?-** Pregunto molesta pero bajando el tono de voz y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**-Más o menos… Sí, pero si lo dices de esa forma suena un poco estúpido.-** Comento el escritor aun sin salir de debajo de la mesa.

**-Es porque es estúpido… Y dime, si fue un error ¿Por qué accediste a hacerlo en un principio? ¿Acaso no te gusto?-** La pregunta era picara pero la chica lo pregunto totalmente seria y con el ceño fruncido. Akihiko se sorprendió a la segunda pregunta pero la ignoro. _Porque… quería quitar a Takahiro de mis pensamientos y Hiroki se ofreció a darme una mano…_ Fue lo primero que pensó el peligris.

_Entonces… Si Hiroki me dijo que al taparme los ojos, pensara en Takahario ¿Por qué no pensé en él? _Se cuestiono Akihiko. _Esa noche yo no estaba pensando en Takahiro… yo estaba pensando en…_

**-…Sakura… c-c-creo que…- **Comenzó a tartamudear en shock el peligris pero fue prontamente interrumpido.

* * *

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nowaki?-** Pregunto enojado el castaño pero sin mirarlo, no quería verlo después de todo lo que paso… le dolía hacerlo.

**-Hiro-san, que bueno verte.-** Dijo con una amable sonrisa caminando hacia él.

**-No sé si puedo decirte lo mismo ¿Qué quieres?-** Ahora estaba frunciéndole el ceño al suelo.

**-Quiero hablar contigo…-** Dijo mucho más serio, agarrando a Hiroki de los brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

**-¿De qué?-** Pregunto haciéndolo muy poco esfuerzo para zafarse del agarre del ojiazul pero aun enojado.

**-¡Te amo! No permitiré que estés con nadie más que conmigo.-** Apenas termino de decir eso le dio un apasionado beso en los labios mientras que Hiroki abría los ojos como platos. _¿Me está…? Después de tanto tiempo viene y, ¿Se atreve a besarme como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Cómo si no hubiera terminado conmigo?_

Hiroki recobro el sentido y empujo un poco a Nowaki, terminando el beso, pero eso no detuvo al ojiazul que enseguida empezó a besar su cuello mientras el castaño intentaba quitárselo pero Nowaki tenía en un fuerte agarre sus brazos.

**-No-nowaki… p-ahh, para. Ya nng basta.-** Intentaba decir el castaño pero el ojiazul no le hacía caso.

**-Que termináramos no te da ningún derecho para salir con alguien más.-** Dijo Nowaki en su cuello y aunque sabía perfectamente que esa era una muy pobre excusa, no le importaba, con tal de recuperar a su Hiro-san…

**-¿De qué hablas? No ahhh salgo con nngh nadie…- **Se estaba rindiendo pero no quería que eso pasara y además no entendía a que se refería el ojiazul.

**-Me refiero a esa chica pelirroja con quien andabas ayer de lado a lado sonriendo. Yo los vi, totalmente felices, ¿Es que no eras feliz conmigo? ¿Por eso empezaste a salir con ella?-** Contesto el ojiazul casi leyendo sus pensamientos y mordiendo fuertemente su cuello.

**-¡Ahhh! Nowaki ¡Ya… es suficiente!-** Dijo el castaño y le golpeo el estomago con la rodilla alejándolo. Nowaki se agarro el estomago mirándolo con un poco de dolor mientras que Hiroki tenía su mano en la mordedura en su cuello.**-No salgo con ella… Y si llegara a salir con alguien no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada. Terminamos y si quieres que te lo deje mas en claro… ¡Tu terminaste conmigo!-** Dijo herido el castaño mirando al suelo.

**-Hiro-san cometí un error, lo nuestro tal vez pueda funcionar después de todo… Perdóname.- **Dijo triste el ojiazul, haciendo que Hiroki se entristezca un poco también, realmente, jamás le gusto ver a Nowaki triste, no se lo merecía. Incluso ahora, el joven no se merecía entristecerse tanto. Hiroki realmente quería creerle pero sabía que si dejaba que entrara en su corazón una vez más, lo lastimaría como la última vez… por más que le doliera no podía estar con él.

**-Tal vez… fue un error… pero eso no significa que te perdo-** Comenzó el castaño pero fue interrumpido por el ojiazul.

**-No me digas eso… puedes perderme y podemos volver a estar juntos como antes. Tienes que intentarlo.-** La voz de Nowaki era casi desesperada.

**-No sé a qué viniste aquí pero obviamente no ganas nada, Nowaki… Piensa que quizás en todo este tiempo ya te supere y quiero que me dejes solo. Y aun no te he perdonado.-** Dijo lentamente el castaño y comenzó a irse pero Nowaki le agarro la muñeca.

**-¡No! ¡Me niego! No te irás para volver con esa mocosa pelirroja. No permitiré que te vayas. Eres mío Hiro-san ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-** Dijo totalmente desesperado el ojiazul apretando fuertemente la muñeca de Hiroki que hasta podría romperle un hueso de la fuerza empleada.

-**No iré a hacer absolutamente nada con nadie. Ya déjame ir.-** Hiroki estaba enojado y a la vez totalmente triste y algo herido, pero también cansado.

**-Estoy seguro que te iras de aquí hacia ella ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué me cambiaste por esa mocosa? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?-** Insistía el ojiazul apretando mas la muñeca, Hiroki hizo una mueca de dolor y en su cara se notaba el enojo que estaba empezando a sentir. _¿Quién te crees para hablarle a mi hermana de esa manera? ¿Qué te pasa?_

_**-**_**¡YA ENTIENDE! Tú y yo terminamos, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana con quien yo quiera. Y jamás lo haría con esa pelirroja porque, Dios, ES MI HERMANA, ASI QUE DEJA DE HABLAR ASI DE ELLA. Además ya me has herido lo suficiente así que déjame en paz de una vez por todas.-** Grito el castaño, enojado, y aprovechando el completo shock de Nowaki se soltó de su agarre y se fue corriendo, su mano agarrando su muñeca derecha con algo de dolor. _¿Por qué le grite lo último? No era necesario… _Pensó el castaño.

* * *

En la puerta de su departamento revolvió furiosamente en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves. Entro rápidamente en el departamento y cerró la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria apoyando su cuerpo en ella y mirando abajo.

**-¡¿Hiroki?!-** Escucho a dos personas decir y miro arriba para encontrarse con un sorprendido Akihiko debajo de la mesa y una sorprendida Sakura con sus brazos cruzados parada junto a la mesa.

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás llorando?-** Pregunto preocupada su hermana. Hiroki abrió un poco la boca y se llevo una mano a su mejilla notando que si, estaba llorando. _¿Cuándo comencé a llorar? _Se pregunto el castaño pero decidió cambiar de tema.

**-¿Qué hace él aquí?-** Pregunto mirando a Akihiko, el cual ya se había parado.

**-Necesito hablar contigo acerca de… ¿Qué te paso en la mano?-** Pregunto al ver su muñeca derecha totalmente roja.

**-Nada… ¿Q-que q-quieres?- **Pregunto, ocultando su mano derecha detrás de su espalda, tartamudeando un poco y respirando difícilmente, realmente quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

**-Hiroki, es acerca de la noche en la que Takahiro me dijo que tenía una novia. Tenemos que hablar…-** Dijo despacio el peligris pero Hiroki apenas lo escucho pues su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, haciendo que casi no escuchara nada más que sus latidos, y estaba respirando muy entrecortadamente. Realmente no quería hablar justo ahora, no después de haber visto a Nowaki de nuevo, no quería hablar de esa noche…

**-¿Hiroki?**\- Dicho castaño se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta del departamento nuevamente y corriendo afuera del lugar.**\- ¡Hiroki!-** Grito el escritor corriendo detrás de él.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hola! Primero que nada: Feliz Año Nuevo! :) Espero que la hayan pasado bien :D

Segundo, perdon por la tardanza... sin excusas xD

Bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo :)

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **

Akihiko miraba de un lado al otro, por todas partes fuera del edificio, tratando de deducir hacia qué dirección pudo haberse ido el castaño. Miro a su izquierda cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y se encontró con la seria mirada de Sakura.

**-Discutiremos sobre lo que estábamos hablando luego, ahora, tú ve por la derecha y yo iré por la izquierda ¿Vale?-** Akihiko asintió y ambos se separaron, corriendo hacia sus lados, buscando al profesor de Literatura.

Siendo tarde en la noche, en las calles no había absolutamente nadie, lo cual hacia la búsqueda del castaño mas difícil y más fácil simultáneamente. El escritor suspiro y comenzó a correr más rápido tratando de encontrar a su mejor amigo cuando llego a una plaza, no había absolutamente nadie en ella así que entro y comenzó a buscar al castaño allí.

Cuando estaba por rendirse pues creyó que no estaba allí, visualizó a un joven castaño sentado en una banca cercana, rápidamente el peligris salió corriendo hacia la banca. Allí, como había esperado, estaba Hiroki agarrando su muñeca derecha mirando triste y confundidamente al suelo delante de él. Akihiko saco su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Sakura para que volviera a su casa mientras él se acerco y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

La noche no era demasiado fría, pero no era calurosa. El viento resoplaba entre los árboles, moviendo sus ramas y hojas, y haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo y volaran entre los dos hombres sentados en esa banca. Nadie decía nada, ni una sola palabra dejaba sus bocas. Casi parecía que ni siquiera respiraban.

Los dos se mantuvieron callados y estuvieron en un incomodo silencio hasta que Akihiko se decidió a romperlo.

**-Entonces, ehh, ¿Cómo estás?-** Genial, es un escritor y lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle a su amigo de la infancia era eso.

**-¿Ahora te importa?-** Hiroki devolvió el comentario con molestia y aun sin mirarlo.

**-Hey, bien que me preocupo por ti…-**

**-Claro, cuando estas a punto de perder nuestra amistad es cuando te preocupas… pero en realidad la única persona en la que estas todo el día pensando eres tú, Akihiko. Como demonios hizo Takahiro Takahashi para sacarte de esa burbuja, no tengo idea, pero al parecer ahora ya volviste a ser el mismo.-** Dijo enojado, realmente no pensaba en lo que decía, por mucho esta debía ser la peor noche de su vida mientras el escritor lo miraba totalmente confuso por lo dicho.

-**Hiroki, eso no es cierto y lo sabes, siempre me preocupe por ti.-** _No entiendo, ¿Por qué diría algo así? _Pensaba el ojivioleta frunciendo un poco el ceño como siempre hacia cuando pensaba.

**-¡PUES CUANDO ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN NO TE IMPORTO NI UN POCO!-** Le grito el castaño con lagrimas comenzando a aparecer en sus ojos que querían salir libres pero Hiroki hacia su mejor esfuerzo por detenerlas. _No debo llorar, no debo llorar, hagas lo que hagas no llores, Hiroki. _Se repetía mentalmente el castaño, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

**-Hiroki… y-yo jam-jamás hice e-eso.-** Tartamudeo muy confuso el peligris, y un poco herido también ante la acusación.

**-¡Si, lo hiciste!-** Le volvió a gritar, aunque no tan fuerte como la última vez.

**-U-un momento… e-eso quiere decir que… ¿M-me qu-querias?-** Pregunto en shock Akihiko.

**-Yo te he amado desde los diez años… siempre lo hice… ¿Es que estuviste tan ciego para jamás darte cuenta…? Aun así no interesa… después de todo, esa noche, tu obsesión con Takahiro… me rompió el corazón.-** Dijo haciendo un hoyo en el suelo como también un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

Los dos, luego de decir eso, volvieron al silencio… uno en shock y otro en enfado total.

Akihiko, por un lado, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, nunca se imagino que Hiroki podría haber sentido algo por él, el escritor solo lo miraba como un buen amigo… _¿Sera por eso que jamás me lo dijo? ¿Por qué sabía que yo solo lo veía como un amigo? _Pensó el escritor y tal vez si, estuvo tan cegado por su amor a Takahiro que no se dio cuenta que le hacía daño al castaño y luego de todo lo que ha pasado y con todo lo que aprendió, tal vez, si pensaba en si mismo muy a menudo.

Mientras tanto, Hiroki se estaba lamentando y regañando mentalmente. Aproximadamente dos décadas. Por todo ese larguísimo y casi eterno tiempo oculto todos sus sentimientos pues sabía que Akihiko jamás lo querría de esa forma, jamás llegaría a amarlo… ¿Y ahora? Aquí esta… años después de conocer a ese extraño niño en la base secreta, en una plaza en el medio de la noche, diciéndole que lo amaba… Después de todo, Akihiko quería hablar de lo que paso aquella noche ¿Verdad? Ese supuesto error que los dos silenciosamente acordaron no hablar acerca. Ni siquiera quería decirle, pero realmente no podía pensar muy bien lo que decía, tenía una niebla inmensa en su cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar correctamente en lo que estaba diciendo. Y aunque le doliera aun le tenía que decir algo más pero Akihiko hablo primero.

**-Hiroki… ¿Por qué, exactamente, no me lo dijiste antes?-** Pregunto aun shockeado ante la revelación del castaño.

**-Eso no importa ahora, Bakahiko… Y-ya no qu-quiero verte, no c-creo que pod-podamos ser am-amigos de nuevo des-después de lo que s-se ha dicho… A-adiós.-** Tartamudeo sin pensar exactamente en lo que decía, las lágrimas visiblemente, incluso para el escritor, corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras se levantaba de la banca, se levantaba del lado de su ex-mejor amigo y se marchaba dejando atrás a un Akihiko sumido en pensamientos, dejando atrás veinte años de amistad pues…

…Acababa de romper la amistad que alguna vez tuvo con la persona que alguna vez llego a amar profundamente…

Hiroki caminando a su departamento se encontró con su hermana en la puerta del edificio. Cuando Sakura levanto su mirada y se la dirigió instantáneamente se preocupo.

**-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?- **Pregunto acercándose y pasando su mano por sus hombros, empujándolo suavemente hacia el edificio, pero el castaño no contesto por varios minutos, que para la pelirroja parecían años.

**-Estoy bien… solo quiero descansar…-** Por fin contesto cuando estuvieron en la puerta de su departamento, abriéndola el castaño se quito su abrigo, limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara con la prenda y colgándola en el perchero, descalzándose mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo detrás de él.

**-¿Seguro?-** Pregunto no muy convencida cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mientras Hiroki asentía.**-…No te veo muy bien. No habrás hecho nada estúpido ¿Verdad?- **Pregunto tratando de asegurarse pero solo gano que Hiroki entrara en su habitación azotando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y cerrándola con traba.

**-¡AKIHIKO ROMPIO MI CORAZON HACE AÑOS, LUEGO NOWAKI ME LO VOLVIO A ROMPER DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA COMO DOS VECES, ANTES DE LLAGAR AQUÍ HACE UN RATO LO VUELVO A VER TERMINANDO EN COMO ENTRE AL DEPARTAMENTE Y LUEGO ROMPI MI LARGA AMISTAD CON AKIHIKO POR QUIEN CREO QUE SIGO SINTIENDO ALGO! Ahora déjame en paz.-** En un ataque de enojo, ira, tristeza, dolor y remordimiento Hiroki le grito todo lo que paso, se tiro en la cama y se quedo dormido. Seguro en la mañana se arrepentiría por ser tan débil y haberle dicho… no, gritado todo a su hermana pero por ahora solo quería descansar y olvidar que el mundo alrededor suyo seguía rondando.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, Sakura estaba shockeada ante lo que le dijo su hermano. _No puedo creerlo… sí que ha pasado por mucho mientras no estaba… y ¿Siente algo por Akihiko? ¿Aun cuando le rompió el corazón y cuando ya no son amigos? Ahh, Hiroki, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para hacerte sentir mejor, te juro que lo haría… pero, creo que hay algo… _Pensó la chica y decidida se fue a dormir…

…En la mañana tenía una larga conversación por teléfono que debía hacer…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Gomen! Me tarde un montonaso en subir este capitulo y me siento culpable, pero aquí esta así que les dejare leer sin mas hablar... Disfruten :)

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

Al día siguiente, viernes en la mañana, Hiroki estaba sentado en la mesa reprimiéndose mentalmente a sí mismo por su debilidad la noche anterior mientras que Sakura estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y pensando un montón.

_¿Por qué deberían de haber terminado su amistad de esa forma? ¿Por qué no hablar tranquilamente de la situación y arreglar las cosas? Ah… Hombres, siempre tan complicados… aunque me pregunto sí Akihiko sentirá algo por Nii-chan. _Se preguntaba la joven sirviendo la comida y sentándose en la mesa. Habían pasado nada más que dos días desde que llego pero con los problemas que se han hecho parece que estuvo en Japón mucho más.

**-¿Te sientes bien hoy?-** Pregunto desde su asiento en frente de su hermano.

**-Bien.-** Fue lo único que le dijo a su hermana así que los dos comieron en un incomodo silencio. Luego de lo que parecían horas desayunando Hiroki se fue al trabajo y Sakura agarraba su teléfono, tenía una conversación que terminar.

**-Hey Kamijou****~ ¿Estás más dulce hoy? O ¿Sigues amargo como ayer?-** Le pregunto Miyagi a penas Hiroki paso por la puerta, y si su estado de ánimo estaba gris ese día, en ese momento se convirtió en negro.

**-No estoy de humor.-** Comento sentándose en su escritorio y automáticamente comenzando a hacer su trabajo del día, aun no había caído en lo que paso la noche anterior ¿Y si fue una pesadilla y nada más? O, ¿Sera el shock que aun no le deja registrar lo que paso?

**-¿Es que alguna vez estuviste de humor?- **Se pregunto el pelinegro con una ceja levantada. Hiroki le mando una mirada asesina que claramente le decía al profesor que una tormenta de libros y enojo se aproximaría si no se callaba. **-Oh, casi lo olvido. Ten, esto lo dejo un alumno esta mañana de parte de alguien más.- **Le dijo el mayor pasándole una nota delicadamente doblada. Hiroki levanto una ceja y abrió la nota;

_**Hiro-san:**_

_**Acerca de anoche, lo siento muchísimo…**_

_**Realmente no tenía ni idea de que era tu hermana…**_

_**Tampoco sabía que te lastime tanto…**_

_**Por favor perdóname y espero que me entiendas…**_

_**No puedo olvidarte como tampoco puedo dejar de amarte…**_

_**Tenemos que hablar…**_

_**¿Podría ser pronto?**_

_**Dime que al menos lo pensaras…**_

_**Te ama…**_

…_**Nowaki.**_

Hiroki se quedo mirando la nota por un momento y luego la arrugo, metiéndola en su bolsillo. Nowaki quería hablar con él ¿Pero de qué? Ya terminaron y Hiroki estaba totalmente seguro que no tenían nada de qué hablar… ¿Tal vez, quería saber con quién iba a salir? O algo así… Claro, _si _es que salía con alguien, aunque ¿Qué fue lo que le grito a Sakura ayer?

Le grito que creía que aun siente algo por Akihiko… pues no puede dejar de pensar en el en todo el día y cuando termino su amistad… el pecho le dolía un montón, era un dolor con el cual se había familiarizado desde que era un niño… ¿Podría ser que aun ama a Akihiko?

¡No! No puede ser ¿Verdad? Él ya lo había superado… o es que ¿Jamás supero su amor por el escritor, incluso después de esa noche, incluso después de todo lo que paso durante los años?

El decir que Hiroki estaba totalmente confundido consigo mismo seria el entendimiento del año, no sabía qué hacer pero sabía que lo primero que debía tener en claro eran sus sentimientos por Akihiko, si no, no llegaría a ningún lado.

El joven suspiro, se levanto y se fue a preparar su clase… para la cual estaba llegando bastante tarde pues se había quedado pensando. Quizás podría darles un examen sorpresa a sus alumnos mientras terminaba de pensar en todo ese lio que tenía en la cabeza…

Era una tentadora idea.

* * *

_Uh… así que aquí es la editorial Marukawa ¿Eh? Muy bien… ahora ¿Dónde estará Isaka-san?_ Se pregunto a sí misma la pelirroja mirando al gran edificio delante de ella como si fuera una casa embrujada o algo peor.

**-Disculpe, señorita, ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo?-** Alguien le pregunto a Sakura, haciendo que esta se diera la vuelta asustada.

Detrás de ella estaban parados dos chicos; uno alto con cabello negro y ojos de color marrón claro, muy apuesto, muchas chicas agregarían al describirlo. Al lado del pelinegro había un chico un poco más bajo que él, con cabello castaño y ojos verde jade, más que guapo se podría decir que era adorable.

**-Gomen, ¿Acaso la asustamos?-** Le pregunto el castaño, causando que la pelirroja suspirara y negara con su cabeza.-

**-Es que estaba muy distraída… Eh, ¿Ustedes trabajan aquí, por casualidad?-** Les pregunto Sakura, apuntando a la editorial Marukawa. El pelinegro le sonrió amablemente y asintió.

**-Sí. Mi nombre es Takano Masamune y este es Onodera Ritsu. ¿Podría saber qué es lo que vino a hacer?-** Le hablo Takano mientras que a Ritsu se le empeoraba el humor, quien sabrá por qué.

**-Pues… estaba buscando a Isaka-san y me han dicho que aquí puedo encontrarlo…-** Comento la chica con sus manos detrás de su espalda y mirando al suelo.

**-¿Y puedo preguntarle que asuntos tiene con él?- **Volvió a preguntar Takano levantándole una ceja mientras que Sakura suspiraba pesadamente.

**-Es un asunto muy, muy largo pero créame por favor, necesito verlo.-** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de determinación mientras que Takano la miraba seriamente. Ritsu, por otro lado, se cubrió de la mirada penetrante de su jefe y miraba a la pelirroja con lastima por tener que enfrentarse a esa horrible mirada de ogro de su no-tan-amante, en su mente al menos.

Claro que, luego de vivir con todas las miradas asesinas que Hiroki tenía, Sakura estaba totalmente preparada para la mirada seria que Takano tenía, así que continúo sosteniéndole su mirada sin parpadear si quiera hasta que luego de retarle la mirada por algunos minutos el pelinegro le sonrió y contesto.

**-Muy bien, si me sigue, la llevare hasta el piso en donde podrá encontrarlo, parece que puedo confiar en usted con nuestro jefe.-** Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el edificio, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera. Sakura, totalmente feliz porque estaría por saber a dónde estaba Isaka, lo siguió casi corriendo con un muy sorprendido Ritsu caminando detrás de ellos.

Dentro del elevador Takano presiono los botones para el piso donde estaba el equipo Esmeralda y en donde supuestamente estaría Isaka mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

**-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-** Le susurro Ritsu a Sakura, tratando de evitar que el pelinegro los escuchara.

**-¿Cómo hice qué?- **Pregunto ella totalmente confundida.

**-¿Cómo sobreviviste a la mirada de Takano-san?-** Le pregunto nuevamente haciendo que Sakura riera un poco, tapándose la boca con la mano.

**-Tengo practica, créeme, las miradas de mi hermano son mucho peores que eso.-** Le dijo sonriendo mientras Ritsu le miraba con una mirada que claramente decía que le creía loca o algo así.

Durante el resto del recorrido en elevador, Sakura, Ritsu y Takano hablaron sobre todo tipo de cosas triviales, lo primero que se les venía a la mente. Desde que libros leyeron hace tiempo o recientemente, que comieron el otro día, que estudiaron o a que escuela fuero, etc. A los editores se les hacia fácil hablar con la pelirroja, tal vez era por su actitud optimista y atenta que hacía que fuera fácil estar con ella…

… O tal vez era un hechizo de la pelirroja o algo así.

**-Muy bien, aquí deberías encontrarlo.-** Comento Takano cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Sakura salió del elevador y se volteo a ver a los dos chicos.

**-Takano-kun, Onodera-kun, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Espero que les vaya bien y que tengan lo mejor como pareja.-** Les dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-** Pregunto sorprendido y casi alterado el ojiverde. Su cara, si era posible, estaba sonrojada y pálida al mismo tiempo mientras que sus hermosos ojos estaba abiertos de sobremanera.

**-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que están juntos? No se preocupen, no lo comentare, suerte y adiós, espero verlos luego.-** Les dijo la pelirroja riendo y corriendo en otra dirección antes de que ninguno de los dos le pudiera decir algo.

**-Me cae bien…-** Comento Takano al mismo tiempo que Ritsu dijo:

**-Demonios…-** Mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Sakura comenzó a buscar por todo el piso hasta dar con Isaka, parecía transportarse desde un escritorio a una maquina impresora hasta una puerta en forma chibi. Nadie le dirigía la palabra ni tampoco le contestaban si ella les preguntaba si lo habían visto… y ni siquiera era porque estuvieran ocupados, solo estaban sentados ahí como idiotas, esto enfado a la pelirroja.

_Daré con Isaka-san sin su ayuda, conseguiré lo que quiero y verán que no los necesito. _Pensó la pelirroja comenzando su búsqueda de nuevo.

Luego de haber recorrido prácticamente cada lugar del piso, Sakura se encontró frente a la última puerta que le faltaba inspeccionar del lugar. _Esta tiene que ser… Si no eran las otras, tiene que ser esta. _Pensó la chica optimista y toco la puerta.

Luego volvió a tocar…

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tocado la puerta en los últimos cuatro minutos y sin pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez no había nadie, abrió la puerta silenciosamente, entrando y cerrándola detrás de sí.

Cuando miro hacia adelante se quedo completamente congelada en su lugar… Delante de ella había dos hombres; uno con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules que reconoció como la persona a la que buscaba, Isaka y otro chico castaño con ojos del mismo color, el cual Sakura no tenía ni idea de quién era.

Los dos estaban parados demasiado juntos, abrazándose y obviamente cuando la pelirroja entro estaban besándose.

_Yo sé que no estoy en contra de dos chicos juntos pero… ¿ENSERIO? Ya es como la cuarta vez en dos días que me encuentro con la posibilidad de dos chicos juntos… eso es demasiado pues normalmente no se ven dos chicos juntos por ahí… ¿Es que esta editorial y Akihiko son un imán de estas relaciones? …._

…_._

_¿Qué más da? ¡Yaoi gratis!_

Pensaba la chica un tanto irritada ante la situación, aunque con una felicidad oculta… realmente no quería interrumpir justo en ese momento pero necesitaba hablar con Isaka, ahora, y se iría, corriendo si era necesario.

**-¿Y tu quien se supone que eres?-** Pregunto irritado Isaka al haber sido interrumpido mientras que Sakura se inclinaba rápidamente en disculpa.

**-¡Gomenasai, Isaka-san! Y-yo no, eh, no quería interrumpirle en nada.-** Se disculpo rápidamente y miro arriba lentamente. Los dos jóvenes ya se habían separado y miraban a la pelirroja con curiosidad y obviamente con molestia. Isaka suspiro pesadamente.

**-Pues ya que estas aquí… supongo que puedes decirme que era tan importante.-** Comento mirando hacia otro lado aunque su mente iba en círculos porque no la reconocía de la empresa.

**-Pues… quería saber la dirección de Usami Akihiko.-** Dijo la chica llegando al grano, mirando abajo. Desde la mañana había intentado comunicarse con el peligris, pero este no le respondía el teléfono ni por accidente. Lo único que le quedaba de opción era ir a su casa a hablar con él pero… se había olvidado donde quedaba por no haber prestado atención en el viaje… así que luego llamo a su hermano, Haruhiko para preguntarle por la dirección de su hermano, este se había comportado amablemente con ella, lo cual parecía un milagro, pero le dijo que no le importaba donde vivía su hermano y que quizá Isaka podría ayudarla así que… bueno, aquí se encontraba. _Ni siquiera tengo idea de por qué llame a Haruhiko-san… tampoco como es que conseguí su número… pero eso no interesa, todos estos problemas son por el bien de Nii-chan, así que lo hare sin miramientos. _Pensó la chica.

**-¿Crees que le daré la dirección de un autor muy famoso a una de sus admiradoras? No estoy tan loco ¿Sabes?-** Comento el ojiazul cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándola aun más molesto que antes.

**-¿Admiradora?-** Pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo completamente incrédula. _¿Realmente cree que una admiradora sería tan idiota como para venir y preguntarle por su dirección tan directamente? Las chicas no estamos locas aquí, son ustedes los hombres. _Pensó la joven.

**-¿Qué no eres una de sus muchas admiradoras?-** Le pregunto el castaño junto a Isaka hablando por primera vez desde que la pelirroja llego. Sakura frunció el ceño como su hermano haría y negó con su cabeza.

**-¡No! Necesito hablar con él urgentemente. Verán, Nii-chan y Akihiko pelearon sobre algo totalmente estúpido y tengo algo pendiente que preguntarle al tonto de Bakahiko.- **Dijo un poco molesta. Isaka levanto una ceja, su cara no cambio, pero en sus ojos se mostraba un poco de sorpresa.

**-¿Bakahiko? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** Pregunto un poco confundido el ojiazul.

**-Sakura Kamijou.-** Contesto colocando sus manos en su cintura. Esa respuesta le dio un shock al ojiazul. _¿Kamijou? ¿Su Nii-chan se peleo con Usami-sensei? No querrá decir que es hermana de…_

**-¿Por alguna casualidad no eres algo de Hiroki Kamijou?-** Pregunto mirándola totalmente raro, como si fuera un bicho feo o parecido.

**-Sí, soy su hermana menor ¿Algún problema?-** Pregunto frunciéndole más el ceño, casi prometiendo muerte con su mirada.

**-¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no… es solo que no sabía que Hiroki-kun tenía una hermana, es todo… Un momento ¿Dijiste que él y Usami-sensei se han peleado?-** Pregunto levantándole de nuevo la ceja.

**-Pues si… algo así… Escuche, Isaka-san, realmente necesito hablar con Akihiko. Por favor…-** Le pidió mirándolo con una carita de perrito abandonado a la cual Isaka no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no, además sabía que Akihiko seguramente usaría esta pelea como excusa para no hacer su trabajo por un tiempo, el maldito holgazán.

**-Ah, vale pero más vale que resuelvan cualquier conflicto que tengan antes de que afecte a la escritura de Usami-sensei.-** Suspiro el ojiazul mientras que el castaño lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Isaka no le prestó atención y agarro un papel y un lápiz, comenzando a escribir la dirección.

**-Claro que lo resolverán, Isaka-san. No se preocupe, me asegurare de ello.-** Dijo la chica sonriendo y agarrando el papel que Isaka le entrego.

**-Como sea… Eh, solo no menciones lo que viste antes… ¿Quieres?-** Pregunto avergonzado refiriéndose a cuando entro en la habitación. Sakura rio un poco, tapando su risa con su mano.

**-No se preocupe, Isaka-san, no le diré a nadie.- **Prometió la pelirroja y salió corriendo de la habitación. Subió felizmente en el elevador sin notar que había alguien junto a ella.

**-Pareces estar muy feliz.-** Le dijo Chiaki mirándola con una sonrisa. Sakura se dio vuelta muerta de miedo para mirar a la persona que le había hablado y casi se derrite cuando vio al chico a su lado _¡Oh Dios mío… Es guapísimo! Un momento… no pienses así Sakura… _Pensaba la chica, y luego se sonrojo y miro abajo.

**-Eh… pues sí, lo estoy…-** Contesto aun sin mirarlo.

**-Oh, Gomen, no me presente. Mi nombre es Chiaki Yoshino ¿Y el tuyo?-** Pregunto el ojiazul mientras la pelirroja sonreía un poco. _Ya tienes su nombre, mas te vale memorizártelo. _Se comando a si misma

**-Eh… Sakura Kamijou, mucho gusto en conocerte.-** Dijo la chica cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la planta baja del edificio.**-Me tengo que ir… nos vemos.-** Dijo Sakura y se fue corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad, dejado a Chiaki totalmente confundido detrás de ella.

_¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Sakura? Yo jamás me enamoro a simple vista… no pude haberme enamorado a simple vista… pero lo hice… él, aunque no sé nada acerca de él, siento que es perfecto para mi… ¡No! No pienses en eso ahora, concéntrate en lo que debes hacer…_

Pensaba la pelirroja corriendo por las calles de Japón mientras buscaba un taxi para dirigirse a la casa de Akihiko… pero por alguna razón, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa sonrisa que el joven le había dado…

La más hermosa sonrisa alguien le regalo.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hola! Sinceramente no me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice este fic, pero no me quise retrasar mucho y la verdad quiero empezar otro Minimum así que decidí que necesito terminar este Minimum fic, por mucho que no quiera hacerlo.

Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir así que espero que les guste el capitulo y que me dejen un review de si les gusto o fue lo peor que hayan visto... Ah, y Himiko, espero que te guste como va este fic :)

Nos vemos luego :D

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

_¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué pienso en todo esto en este lugar? Supongo… que por qué soy un completo idiota… _Suspiro. _…Aun así… tengo que tener en claro mis sentimientos por Akihiko… si no, no creo poder seguir adelante con tanto lió en mi cabeza. _

Hiroki pensaba mientras estaba sentando en una banca en el parque… justo donde conoció a Nowaki… aunque había llegado allí por error aun así le parecía idiota que justo se pusiera a pensar en cómo se sentía acerca de su antiguo amor platónico donde conoció a la persona que se lo quito de la cabeza y luego termino con él, después de causarle dolor.

Hiroki gruño y coloco sus codos en sus rodillas, tapando su cara con sus manos… _Esto es horrible… no lo entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que siento por Akihiko? Ni siquiera yo lo sé… _Pensaba el castaño recordando los momentos en donde estuvo con los dos, el doctor y el escritor… tratando de ver que sentía, y aunque le parecía horrible utilizar su experiencia con Nowaki para tener en claro sus sentimientos hacia el peligris, lo haría, todo con tal de no estar tan confundido.

**-No te exprimas la cabeza.-** Comento alguien a su derecha y a Hiroki le tomo casi cinco minutos en darse cuenta que le hablaban a él. Levanto su rostro de sus manos y miro a un joven de secundaria con cabello rubio y ojos grises. _Shinobu-kun…_ Pensó el castaño frunciendo el ceño. El hijo de su jefe y el pequeño terrorista personal de Miyagi.

**-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?-** Pregunto enojado el castaño al encontrarse con el joven. Siempre se habían llevado muy mal sin demasiada razón aparente, a excepción de los celos del rubio acerca del pelinegro, y esa relación no estaba a punto de cambiar.

-**Nnh. Nada, solo te vi aquí frustrado y decidí disfrutarlo más de cerca.-** Dijo devolviéndole el ceño fruncido. _Touche__, enano… Eres un buen adversario… _Pensó el castaño pero luego suspiro y miro abajo.

**-No tengo tiempo para ti hoy, mocoso.-** Le dijo frunciéndole el ceño al suelo, como si fuera el suelo quien lo metió en todo ese embrollo de sentimientos hacia el escritor.

**-¿Enserio? Pareces tener tiempo de sobra estando aquí sentado…-** Comento el joven mirando al cielo con una mirada curiosa, casi inocente.

Casi.

**-¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar persiguiendo inútilmente a Miyagi-sensei para que salga contigo o algo?-** Pregunto irritado el castaño. _No necesito hablar con un mocoso… necesito entender mis sentimientos por Akihiko… aunque cada vez creo que me voy acercando a algo… _Pensaba el de ojos achocolatados mientras el rubio a su lado le resoplaba.

**-Él me ama… estoy seguro, el destino nos unió.-** Dijo enojado. _¿Destino? ¿Qué tiene que ver el destino en todo esto? O te quiere o no te quiere, el destino no tiene nada que ver, mocoso. _Claro, que se contuvo de decirle eso para no romper la pequeña burbuja del joven y que Miyagi lo moleste día y noche por haberlo hecho.**-Además nos conocimos hace tiempo y el destino nos volvió a unir… eso significa que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.-** Dijo orgullosamente mientras Hiroki abría los ojos mucho mas. _No sé porque pero… eso me recuerda a mi relación con Akihiko… Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, luego nos distanciamos pero ahora volvimos a vernos… ¿No será porque…? Tal vez, porque, ¿Deberíamos estar juntos? _Se pregunto el castaño mientras volvía a pensar en el escritor.

Ciertamente cada vez que lo veía su corazón latía fuertemente, y ni hablar cuando lo tocaba aunque fuera solamente su cabello, sentía demasiado calor en esos lugares que era casi insoportable, como si estuviera en llamas. Las pocas veces que el escritor le sonreía bastaban para que Hiroki casi muriese de alegría en el lugar. El poder leer y editar sus libros le encantaba pues, aunque fuera una idea estúpida, era como estar más cerca del peligris, además siempre imaginaba que estaban escritos para él, aunque fuera lo más idiota que pudiera haber pensado desde que nació. Cada vez que estaban lejos el uno del otro, el castaño siempre pensaba en Akihiko, deseando tenerlo cerca, pensando en él todo el día, extrañándolo... le dolía no tenerlo cerca y siempre que lo veía con alguien más sus celos entraban en acción… aunque los contuviera.

Y cada vez que se distanciaban por algo, siempre se volvían a encontrar.

_¡ESO ES! _Casi se grita mentalmente el castaño, solo mitad consciente de que el rubio a su lado le estaba hablando acerca de Miyagi o del destino o algo así. No podía creerlo. _No puedo creerlo, eso es lo único que puedo pensar. ¿Yo, lo sigo amando? Yo… Y-yo aun amo a Akihiko… _El castaño de pronto sonrió y se paró de la banca.

**-¡Oye! Ten cuidado.- **Le grito el rubio y Hiroki pasó su mano por sus rubios cabellos, revolviéndolos aun sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

**-Te debo una, mocoso, gracias. Ahora debo irme. La próxima vez dime cuando estés con Miyagi así no los interrumpo.- **Le dijo el castaño corriendo del lugar y agarrando su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

**-Qué raro… Si no hice nada por él…- **Comento para sí mismo Shinobu levantando una ceja a la extraña conducta del castaño.

* * *

**-¿Qué querías?-** Pregunto un malhumorado Akihiko mirando a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en el sofá en frente del que el escritor estaba sentado, mirando a su oso de peluche, Suzuki-san, de una forma totalmente extraña.

**-Pues necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo que hablamos anoche.-** Dijo sin despegar su mirada del peluche. _¿Por qué demonios tiene un peluche? Además, esto no estaba aquí la última vez que vine…_ Pensó la chica.

**-¿Y por eso tenias que tocar tanto mi timbre?-** Pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño, realmente no estaba de humor para hacer nada, mucho menos hablar.

**-Pues pudiste haber atendido la puerta más rápido y listo.-** Contesto simplemente la chica.

**-Nnh. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-** Pregunto el peligris tomando un poco de café para despertarse. Había estado durmiendo hasta el momento y cada vez que lo levantaban era lo peor de lo peor, y si tenias un deseo de suicidio entonces era mejor que lo despertaran en las mañanas, era el comienzo de un Infierno personal. Luego de lo que Hiroki le dijo en el parque había estado dolido todo el día, y pensando mucho también, empezando en porque las palabras de su amigo… eh, ex-amigo le habían dolido como dagas al corazón.

**-Me dijiste que creías que… y no terminaste la oración… Además, seriamente necesito saber, ¿Sientes algo por mi hermano?- **Pregunto seria y preocupada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_Así que era esto… quiere hablar de mis sentimientos… ¿Por qué querría saberlos? Digo, si, es su hermana pero… ¿Para qué quiere saber, específicamente? ¿Acaso estará tramando algo? _Pensaba el peligris dejando su taza de café en la mesa ubicada entre los sofás.

**-¿Y qué pasa si no te lo digo?-** Pregunto el ojivioleta aunque sabía perfectamente que es lo que sentía por Hiroki, pues lo había estado pensando desde el día anterior y vino a la conclusión en algún momento en la noche.

**-Akihiko… sabes que te quiero mucho, como si tu también fueras mi hermano y sé que has sufrido muchas cosas durante tu vida… pero Nii-chan también lo ha hecho, y es él quien me preocupa pues él siempre será mi hermano así que quiero tener en claro tus sentimientos hacia él… además, siempre tengo mis formas de sacar la información de las personas y créeme, no quieres saber cómo lo hare.-** Dijo la chica frunciéndole el ceño mientras Akihiko le sonreía un poco dolido.

**-Eres determinada ¿Lo sabías? No creí que llegarías a casi amenazarme por cuidarle. Realmente me alegra que alguien más pueda cuidar así de Hiroki… si es lo que quieres te lo dejare en claro… No me gusta Hiroki…-** Comenzó el pelinegro bastante serio mirando la mesa mientras que Sakura le fruncía muchísimo el ceño.

**-¿Qué? ¿Y entonces?-** Pregunto enojada la joven pelirroja, casi en posición de ataque.

**-…Lo amo…-** Dijo sinceramente y totalmente serio mientras la chica abría un poco los ojos y luego sonreía.

Sakura se quedo quieta por un momento con su gigante sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa aunque se lo sospechaba, luego de la nada:

**-…Lo sabia... ¡No puedo creerlo, lo sabia!- **Dijo simplemente y en un momento estaba abrazando al peligris con fuerza. Akihiko parecía sorprendido por esto pero luego le devolvió el abrazo un tanto raro pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir abrazos.**-Sabia que esto pasaría… los dos están hechos el uno para el otro, lo sabía. No te preocupes, estarán juntos antes de que se den cuenta.- **Dijo la chica nuevamente.

**-¿Eh? No, claro que no… que yo sienta eso por él no significa que él siga sintiendo lo mismo… Sakura, ahora que tienes lo que necesitabas, tengo ir a hacer otra cosa… pero no le digas a tu hermano lo que siento. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- **Pregunto totalmente serio mientras la chica ponderaba eso ladeando su cabeza hacia el costado.**-…Sakura…-** Advirtió el chico haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara.

**-Vale, lo prometo. ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas?-** Dijo la chica mirando sin ánimos al suelo. _Jamás rompí una promesa, así que estoy jodida._

**-Al hospital a visitar a alguien así que no tardare mucho. Adiós. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.-** Dijo dándole un beso en los cabellos a modo de despedida y luego saliendo del departamento.

A penas salió el escritor el teléfono de la casa de Akihiko sonó.

**-Moshi, moshi.-** Contesto la pelirroja atendiendo.

**-**_**¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces en casa de Akihiko?-**_Pregunto Hiroki del otro lado de la línea.

**-¿Nii-chan? Eh, vine a visitar ¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto la chica.

**-**_**Necesito hablar con Akihiko.-**_Dijo el castaño.

**-No está, dijo que se fue al hospital ¿Por qué?- **Pregunto la pelirroja frunciendo un poco el ceño.

**-**_**No interesa. ¿A cuál?-**_Volvió a preguntar haciendo que la chica frunciera mas el ceño y cruzara su brazo libre sobre su cadera.

**-¡Hiroki! Dímelo.-** Dijo la chica usando su primer nombre como cuando siempre hacia cuando estaba demasiado feliz o muy enojada. Hiroki suspiro, sabiendo que aunque discutiera terminaría perdiendo.

**-**_**Porque…**_**-** Dijo y lo siguiente lo dijo tan bajo que la chica no escucho.

**-¿Por qué, qué?-** Pregunto abriendo sus ojos en curiosidad.

**-**_**¡Por qué lo amo, demonios! Ahora dime a que hospital.-**_Demando casi gritando el castaño y aunque Sakura no pudiera verlo estaba segura que estaba sonrojado.

**-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! Esto es grandioso. No me dijo a que hospital pero ya que no se llevo las llaves del auto supongo que al que está más cerca de su departamento. Me voy a casa. A penas termines me dices como termino. Anda, corre.-** Dijo la chica rápidamente y luego colgó, agarrando su abrigo, colocándose los zapatos y saliendo del departamento de Akihiko.

_Esto es grandioso… los dos se aman ¡Los dos se aman! _Repetía mentalmente la pelirroja mientras que felizmente caminaba hacia su casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hola! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, personalmente me gusta este capitulo xD

Espero que lo disfruten! Oh, y Himiko, se que morías porque algo como esto así que ;)

Love, SooL2900 ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

Hiroki estaba corriendo hacia el hospital, ya le había mandado un mensaje a Akihiko para que le dijera en que habitación estaba. _Realmente no puedo esperar para aclarar esto… después de veinte años nunca pude decirle lo que siento y ahora… ahora estoy corriendo a decírselo, de nuevo… Sinceramente, no tengo remedio… _Pensaba el castaño mientras que en su mente aparecía un recuerdo de cuando eran niños.

-Flashback-

**-¿Hiroki? ¿Estás aquí?-** Pregunto Akihiko pasando entre algunos arbustos, entrando en su base secreta.

**-¿Eh? Si, aquí estoy. ¿Paso algo?-** Pregunto el castaño quitando la vista de una de las libretas del peligris para prestarle atención, notándolo un poco pálido y algo enojado.

-**Pues… me he peleado con mi hermano y… ¿Recuerdas como te anime la otra vez?-** Pregunto sentándose junto al castaño que lo miraba curioso, y algo sonrojado.

**-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?-** Pregunto asintiendo.

**-Pues me preguntaba si podrías hacer lo mismo por mi.- **Comento mientras el castaño lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-¿Eh?-** Era todo lo que el pobre castaño pudo decir. Estaba totalmente sorprendido. Akihiko le había pedido que lo besara… no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

**-¿Lo harías?-** Pregunto el ojivioleta inocentemente mirándolo con una cara a la cual Hiroki no podría decirle que no.

**-Pues yo… eh, pues…-** Había perdido totalmente la capacidad de articular palabra alguna pero realmente quería aprovechar la oportunidad. Besar a la persona que amaba porque esa persona lo pidió… y aunque fuera por una razón inocente como esta, lo estaba haciendo. Un beso en los labios… mirándolos no le desagradaba la idea en lo absoluto pero aun así estaba un tanto dudoso…

Hiroki lentamente se acerco al peligris y cuando estuvo cerca le beso la mejilla rápidamente y se dio vuelta. _Soy un cobarde increíble… _Se reprocho el castaño.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?-** Pregunto avergonzado y seguramente con un sonrojo un tanto grande. De repente sintió un tirón en su camisa y volteo su cabeza para ver al ojivioleta… solo para tener un par de suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos. _Se siente… genial…_ Pensó el castaño cerrando un poco sus ojos.

Ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a que el pequeño niño extraño que vivía en frente de su casa lo besara, continuamente llamándole un hechizo y no un beso. Hiroki no entendía porque no simplemente admitía que lo estaba besando… aunque no es que él fuera a aclararle eso, no, ni en un millón de años lo haría. Estaba tentado a devolverle el beso, pero si lo hacía, Akihiko probablemente vería lo que realmente sentía por él y no podía dejar que eso pasara, el solo hecho de poder estar al lado de Akihiko era un premio y no lo arruinaría diciéndole que lo quería demasiado y posiblemente arruinar su amistad si Akihiko no devolvía el sentimiento.

**-Mucho mejor… Gracias, Hiroki.-** Contesto con una sincera sonrisa el futuro escritor al separarse del beso de su mejor amigo.

-End Flashback-

Hiroki sonrió un poco ante la memoria… Uno de sus tantísimos besos con el escritor… Akihiko nunca fue un niño normal y su forma de pedir un beso era bastante peculiar.

Al recordar el beso se sentía completamente aliviado… Así que siguió corriendo hacia el hospital, realmente quería ver a Akihiko y… Hiroki se sonrojo… y darle un beso como cuando eran niños.

Ya en el hospital, comenzó a subir las escaleras buscando el pasillo en el cual estuviera la habitación 516 y al entrar encontró a Akihiko dormido en una silla con sus brazos cruzados en la cama donde había un castaño. Hiroki vagamente recordaba al castaño, quien no lucia muy bien.

_Tal vez algún ex-alumno…_ Pensó y se acerco al peligris.

**-Akihiko… despierta.-** Se sentó sobre la cama cerca del escritor, agitando su hombro.

**-¿Hiroki?-** Pregunto aun muy dormido mientras dicho castaño suspiraba. _¿Cómo lo despierto? ¡Oh! Ya sé…_

**-¡Ya despierta que te ganaste otro premio en tu última obra!-** Exclamo el castaño haciendo que el escritor se levantara enseguida.

**-¿Cuál? ¿En cuál libro? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué premio?- **Pregunto desorientado mirando a todas partes mientras Hiroki resoplaba.

**-Tengo que decirte algo…-** Comento Hiroki desviando la mirada.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- **Pregunto bostezando un poco.

**-Bueno… es que…-** Genial… ¿Y ahora como le decía? _Uh…_Pensó el castaño. Al no encontrar respuesta de su amigo, Akihiko levanto una ceja.

**-Si es por la muerte de tu abuela, lo siento.- **Dijo casualmente, dejando al castaño mirándolo como si tuviera dos cabezas.

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Y mi abuela sigue viva…- **Dijo el castaño mirándolo totalmente extraño.

**-Lo sé… pero tenía que aligerar el ambiente, ahora… sigue.- **Dijo mientras el profesor comenzaba a pensar como decirle lo que venía a decirle.

**-No lo sé, ahora tal vez, solo te deje con la intriga.- **Comento mirando a otro lado y cruzando sus brazos.

**-¿Qué? Eso no es justo… ahora quiero saber.- **Dijo el peligris y hasta casi parecía que comenzaba a hacer un berrinche como cuando era pequeño.

**-La vida no es justa. ¿Qué harás al respecto?- **Comento sacándole la lengua… Ahí estaba, la tranquila y juguetona atmosfera que muchas veces se posaba sobre los dos cuando hablaban… cuando eran amigos, divirtiéndose siempre aunque a veces lo hacían peleándose.

**-En ese caso, tendré que hacerte cosquillas hasta que me digas…- **Comento mientras se arremangaba. Hiroki lo miro rápidamente.

**-¿Qu…- **Antes de terminar la frase Akihiko se le tiro encima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados mientras Hiroki reía con una sonrisa y trataba de quitárselo de encima.**-No… para, Aki… hiko.- **Trataba de decir entre risas mientras los dos caían al suelo, uno arriba del otro pero Akihiko no paro de hacerle cosquillas.

**-¿Qué pasa si no paro? Vamos, Hiroki, dime lo que me ibas a decir.- **Dijo parando de hacerle cosquillas, los dos estaban sonriendo mucho mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones. Akihiko estaba arriba y Hiroki estaba abajo, y los dos se miraron a los ojos, aun con las sonrisas en sus lugares… y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Hiroki poso sus ojos en los labios del escritor.

**-…Akihiko…- **Comenzó a decir, inseguro.**-… ¿Has escucha del dicho; **_**Las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras?-**_Pregunto el castaño a lo cual Akihiko asintió ligeramente.

**-Sí, ¿Hiroki, qué querías decirme?- **Pregunto el escritor, y la respuesta de Hiroki apoyarse en sus codos, acercarse rápidamente y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. El beso no fue tan largo, y apenas si fue un roce de labios pero sin duda mando un electroshock al cuerpo del profesor… y ciertamente al del escritor.**-…Hiroki…-** Susurro Akihiko mirando a sus ojos, entendió el mensaje; '_**Te amo…'**_ Sonrió un poco y se acerco nuevamente para darle otro beso al castaño.

Este fue más largo que el primero, mucho más largo. Era increíble cómo se sentía un simple beso pero los dos jóvenes tenían en claro sus sentimientos al hacerlo. Akihiko pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del castaño, pidiendo permiso, el cual fue garantizando casi enseguida. El escritor pasó su lengua por cada espacio en la boca del castaño, ganando un pequeño gemido casi inaudible de parte del más joven. Poco a poco una pequeña batalla se llevaba a cabo entre sus lenguas y los dos estaban completamente perdidos en el beso como para darle importancia a otra cosa. Fue la falta de aire por la que al fin se separaron y antes de que si quiera pudieran mirarse escucharon a alguien toser y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el cuerpo sobre la cama.

Misaki había despertado, tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y había estado observando el beso.

* * *

Sakura estaba volviendo totalmente calmada a su casa… _Ahora solo hablaran y todo estará resuelto… puede que incluso terminen juntos. _Pensaba con una sonrisa la chica. _Uh, me encantaría que estuvieran juntos, se nota que se quieren demasiado, y… si Nii-chan es feliz me basta, además de paso, Akihiko también será feliz. _Sonrió mucho más la chica.

**-Que maravillosa vida es esta a veces…- **Se murmuro a sí misma la chica, y estaba tan concentrada en esos pensamientos que no vio que se choco con alguien, solo sintió como caía hacia atrás así que cerró los ojos, esperando por el inminente golpe que se daría. Sin embargo, dicho golpe nunca paso y cuando abrió sus ojos, encontró a otro par de ojos de color azul mirándola atentamente, y preocupadamente.

**-¿Estás bien, Sakura?- **Pregunto Chiaki rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que dijo su nombre, solo esperando a saber que la chica estaba bien mientras tenía en un fuerte, pero a la vez gentil, agarre sus brazos así no caería. Sakura lo siguió mirando por unos momentos, estaban demasiado cerca, y sin aliento asintió a la pregunta.**-…Que bueno… si te pasara algo seria mi completa culpa, no vi por donde iba…- **Comenzó a decir el chico ayudándola a ponerse de pie, y con vacilación, soltándola.**-…gomen.- **Termino dando una pequeña reverencia mientras Sakura se sonrojaba un poco.

**-No debes disculparte… yo tampoco vi por donde iba… ¿Eh, Chiaki-kun, cierto?- **Comento la chica mirando abajo.

**-Si… ¿A dónde ibas?- **Pregunto amablemente el mangaka, observándola ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, y hasta el debía admitir que la pelirroja era muy hermosa, la más hermosa chica que haya visto.

** -Ah, a mi casa… ¿Y tú?- **Contesto la chica mirándolo un poco por debajo de su cabello.

**-A ningún lugar, estaba caminando nada mas, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- **Pregunto Chiaki tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar hacia donde iba la pelirroja. Sakura se enrojeció un montón. _¡ME ESTA SUJETANDO LA MANO… CREO QUE VOY A MORIR! _Grito mentalmente la chica comenzando a caminar junto a él, pero aunque quisiera, sin soltar su mano, es más, entrelazo sus dedos tímidamente con los de él. _Se siente tan bien sujetarla…_ Sonrió la chica.

** -Pues si no tienes nada más importante que hacer…- **Contesto la chica mirando el perfil del ojiazul, notando que seguramente el joven estaba más rojo que ella.

**-¿Y qué es lo que te traía tan feliz estos días?- **Pregunto dándole a su mano un gentil apretón.

**-Pues, es una larga historia… ¿Tienes tiempo?- **Pregunto sonriéndole al cielo… _Al menos, tengo algo de qué hablar con él. _Pensó mientras cruzaban una calle. Vio a Chiaki asentir así que siguió.**-… Muy bien, todo comienza hace veinte años…- **Comenzó a relatar la chica y luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que enserio, se había enamorado a primera vista…

_Realmente se siente tan normal hablar con Chiaki-kun, incluso si apenas nos conocimos… Realmente, me he enamorado esta vez… Tal vez, y con suerte, ¿Él sienta lo mismo hacia mí? _Pensó la chica comenzando a rezar.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hola! Les dejo este capitulo ahora :) Estaba queriendo preguntarles si empezar a hacer una séquela? Como para rellenar los espacios en blanco que creo que voy a dejar... y tal vez ponerle un poquito de drama xD Pero no importa, eso se los dejo a ustedes, vayan leyendo hasta el ultimo capitulo y me dicen que quieren :D

Disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos :)

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

**-¿Se encuentra bien, doctora?- **Pregunto el peligris muy preocupado.

**-Takahashi-kun estará bien… Tal parece que, por una razón x, se despertó sobresaltado, permaneció despierto por un corto lapso de tiempo y luego perdió la conciencia…- **Explico la doctora. Ella había sido quien se encargo de Misaki desde el principio, era alta, morocha, tenía ojos celestes y era muy amable con los demás. _Lástima que no recuerdo su nombre. _Pensó el ojivioleta.** -… Sus signos vitales están en perfecto estado y ninguna de sus heridas empeoro, tal vez tarde un poco en despertar nuevamente pero lo hará, no se preocupe, Usami-sama.- **Terminó la doctora sonriéndoles y entrando nuevamente en la habitación del castaño.

**-Qué alivio…- **Suspiro para sí mismo el peligris. Creía que Misaki realmente no lo lograría, y cuando el ojiverde volvió a cerrar los ojos luego de ver a Hiroki y Akihiko, el escritor se había asustado un montón. Después de todo, era toda su culpa que el joven haya acabado en el hospital en primer lugar.

Lo recordaba. Fue por su padre. Ese tacaño molesto, él y su padre habían estado discutiendo sobre la vida del escritor cuando este se enojo de sobremanera y se dio la vuelta, cruzando la calle. Iba tan distraído que no vio el autobús venir, sin parar, en su dirección. Él debía estar en el hospital, no Misaki. _Misaki no debió quitarme del camino del autobús, al hacerlo se sacrifico por mi vida. _El pobre castaño nunca debió terminar en ese estado y mucho menos que haya tenido que sufrir al ver a la persona que, según Akihiko, amaba besar a alguien más. Akihiko sabía que eso debió haberse visto muy cruel, pero tan solo pensar en el beso, lo hacía sentirse… feliz.

**-Akihiko…- **Comenzó Hiroki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**\- ¿Qué le dirás acerca de lo que vio? Hasta donde tengo entendido, tú salías con él, ¿Verdad?- **Hablo, sacando forzosamente las últimas palabras de su boca, mirando a la puerta de la habitación de la que había salido hace un par de minutos.

**-Supongo que, tendré que decirle la verdad y hablarlo con él…- **Respondió el escritor, volteando a ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia en los ojos, esos hermosos y únicos achocolatados ojos.**\- Hiroki… acerca del beso…- **Comenzó el peligris mientras Hiroki, visiblemente, se tensaba y perdía los colores de la cara, se esperaba lo peor.**-…Yo también, te amo.-** Le dijo suavemente con una de esas sinceras sonrisas plantada en su cara. Hiroki lo miro totalmente sorprendido y Akihiko aprovecho esto para inclinarse y robarle un beso. Este no era apasionado, era suave y dulce, algo que los dos disfrutaron por los pocos segundos que duro, hasta que Hiroki lo rompió.

**-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Estamos en público!- **Dijo enojado, o tratando de fingir enfado, encontrando la pared mucho más interesante que los ojos de su amigo con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro mientras Akihiko reía.

**-Veo que incluso luego de tantos años… hay algunas cosas que no cambian…- **Dijo recibiendo con gracia la mirada asesina que Hiroki le mando, sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de su cara.**\- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa? Se hace tarde y tu hermana debe estar preocupada, esto me tomara un tiempo…- **Le dijo y Hiroki suspiro.

**-Supongo que si… Entonces, te veré después, Aki.- **Dijo el castaño y Akihiko le beso la mejilla al oír su nombre, aunque fuera uno de los apodos que le había puesto el castaño, salir de la boca de su amigo, o ¿Debería decir novio? _Supongo que hablaremos de eso luego…_Pensó el joven.

**-¡Bakahiko! ¡Ya para!- **Dijo fuertemente el castaño, si no estuvieran en medio de un hospital lo hubiera gritado pero al escritor no pareció importarle en lo absoluto. Hiroki suspiro.**-Te veo mañana, ¿Vale?- **Hiroki hizo un gesto de saludo y salió rápidamente de allí antes de que el peligris pudiera besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

**-Oi Hiroki, es muy tarde… ¿Qué ha pasado?- **Pregunto Sakura, dejando de mirar a Chiaki por un momento, cuando su hermano paso por la puerta.

**-Nada…- **Dijo como normalmente haría, claro, sin poder quitarle la felicidad a su tono de voz, y por supuesto que Sakura noto esto y casi enseguida estaba encima de él mientras Chiaki trataba de no reír detrás de ellos.

**-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso saliste con alguien o algo parecido?- **Interrogo mirándolo inocentemente.

**-Si besar a un chico en la habitación del hospital de su antiguo novio te parece una cita…- **Susurro para sí mismo pero la pelirroja y el ojiazul lo escucharon de todos modos.

**-¡¿A quién?! ¿Besa bien? ¿Y qué hay del novio? ¡Agh! ¡Dime los detalles, YA!- **Hablaba la pelirroja mientras el profesor rodaba sus ojos y le hacia un saludo al ojiazul, ignorando completamente a la menor.**\- ¿No habrá sido Akihiko?- **Pregunto cómo último recurso, causando que Hiroki se sonrojara y que Chiaki lo mirara sorprendido.

**-¿Usami Akihiko?- **Pregunto el chico mientras Sakura le asentía con una sonrisa.

**-¿Pero qué dices? Claro que no…- **Dijo, aunque ni el mismo se la creía. Sakura sonrió pícaramente.

**-¡Oh por Dios! ¡BESASTE A AKIHIKO!- **Grito emocionada la chica. Hiroki le lanzo una revista.

**-¡Calla que te escucharan los vecinos! Además, jamás dije que fuera él…- **Dijo enojado, tratando de negarlo, aunque por dentro, bien en el fondo, le daba alegría ver a su hermana tan feliz, incluso si era por algo así.

**-Oh, Hiroki, ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? Estoy segura de que es él, y te conozco muy bien para darme cuenta… Dime, ¿Besa bien?- **Cambio de tema, tratando de indagar mientras Chiaki se mordía la mano, realmente tratando de no reír, esto realmente parecía ir en una dirección graciosa y aunque a él normalmente le daría vergüenza estar en una situación así, escuchar no era tan malo. Hiroki, por otro lado, solo le mando una mirada asesina, tratando de hacerla desaparecer con ese solo gesto.**-… Espera, ¿Ya lo hiciste de nuevo con él?- **Pregunto inocentemente y los dos jóvenes entendieron a que se refería. Hiroki quería que la tierra se lo tragara y Chiaki no sabía si estar totalmente divertido o sorprendido por la oración, aunque aun tratando de no reír.

**-No responderé eso…- **Murmuro por lo bajo mientras la pelirroja seguía en su burbuja.

**-Lástima que no puedo grabarlos haciendo **_**eso…**_** Seria buen material de chantaje.- **Seguía diciendo la chica mientras Hiroki se sonrojaba mucho más. _Realmente debo tomar nota de esto… _Pensó el ojiazul sonriendo.**-Que lastima que los chicos no se pueden quedar embarazados… realmente quería ser tía.- **Suspiro triste la pelirroja mientras Chiaki por fin se echo a reír y Hiroki era un lio de sonrojos y tenía la mandíbula del otro lado de la Tierra. Rápidamente agarro otra revista y se la lanzo a su hermana, haciendo que se callara, y se agachara para esquivarla.

**-¡YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ…! ¿ES QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA? ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESAS COSAS EN VOZ ALTA?- **Grito enojado el castaño mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes reír.

**-Claro que no tengo vergüenza… esa es otra cosa por la cual nos diferenciamos…- **Dijo sonriente mientras al castaño se le caía una gota por la frente y murmuraba un; _**te odio a veces… **_Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.**-Yo sé que no me odias… Ahora, dime lo que paso o gritare millones de cosas vergonzosa al aire, procurando aclarar tu nombre…- **Amenazo sonriente la pelirroja mientras Hiroki suspiraba.

**-Está bien…- **

_Serian muy buenos actores para una comedia… Tengo que agregar esto en mi manga, definitivamente. _Pensó Chiaki sonriendo mientras Hiroki relataba lo que paso, aunque su total atención estaba en la pelirroja.

* * *

Okay, no acostumbro a dejar notas al final del capitulo pero quería decirles que se que es medio corto el capitulo pero no quería que se quedaran como, "No le habrá dado un paro cardíaco a Misaki, ¿Verdad?" xD Bueno, dejo de gastar tiempo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Disfruten este capitulo, chicos :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)

**Capitulo 11:**

Estaban ahí sentados por aproximadamente media hora. Totalmente callados. Hacia media hora a Akihiko le había dado el permiso para entrar en la habitación de Misaki, verlo y hablar con él, sin embargo, los dos, claro está, no había emitido una palabra desde entonces. Siendo sumergidos por un rotundo silencio tan incomodo que hasta se podría jurar que se veía la palabra, _incomodo, _flotando en el aire alrededor de los dos hombres. Luz entraba en la habitación a través de la ventana, la luz de la luna llena entrando por los vidrios enmarcados en madera junto con un poco de viento. El viento hacia que las sabanas danzaran sin levantarse ni un poco de la cama y que los cabellos de los jóvenes se movieran. También parecía que el viento traía consigo un aroma un tanto dulce, nada empalagoso ni nada amargo, solo… dulce.

Cuando no pudo soportar más el silencio, Akihiko lo rompió con la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente, pero por alguna razón no estaba muy seguro si debería preguntar lo primero que se le metió en la cabeza, después de todo, había hecho lo mismo con Hiroki y las cosas no habían salido tan bien… sin contar el beso, claro.

**-¿Misaki, te encuentras bien?- **Pregunto con un tono preocupado en su voz el escritor, mirando fijamente al castaño sentado sobre la cama del hospital, en las típicas ropas blancas que les dan a los pacientes y con un semblante de infinita confusión y tristeza. _Incluso ahora, odio que ponga esa cara… se ve… demasiado triste… y pensar que yo cause esa tristeza, me hace sentir horrible… _Pensó el ojivioleta. El hermano menor de Takahiro lo miro a los ojos por un momento pero después desvió la mirada.

**-¿Por qué?- **Pregunto con un hilo de voz que hizo que Akihiko tuviera que reprimir una mueca. _Realmente lo lastime… ¿Verdad? _Se pregunto el famoso escritor suspirando pesadamente.

**¿Te refieres al porque no te visite tanto este mes?- **Pregunto en un súper patético intento de no tener esa conversación, de poder cambiar el sujeto de la conversación pero obviamente después de que Misaki haya visto lo que vio, no había forma de evitar que el castaño preguntara. Misaki frunció el ceño y volteo a verlo, enojado.

**-¡Me refiero a porque besabas a otra persona… que no es ni más ni menos que mi antiguo profesor de Literatura en la Universidad!- **Dijo Misaki, y hubiera gritado si tan solo le hubiese alcanzado la voz en ese momento.**-Yo me sacrifique por ti, sacrifique mi vida por salvar la tuya… ¿Y tú como me lo devuelves? ¿Besando a alguien más en la habitación en la que me hospitalizaron? ¿A mi profesor de Literatura, para colmo? ¿A la persona más temida en la Universidad? ¿Por qué? ¿No eras tú el que siempre estaba detrás de mí diciéndome una y otra, y otra vez que me amabas? ¿Acaso te cansaste de mí tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso tus sentimientos enserio cambian tan rápido, como lo hicieron por mi hermano?- **Akihiko se sorprendió ante lo que el, ahora, lloroso ojiverde le decía. Y aunque le encantaría tanto negar todas y cada una de esas palabras, sabía que era verdad. _Pero por más que me lamente por haberle esto a Misaki, me estoy dando cuenta de que no puedo querer a Misaki de nuevo… yo quiero demasiado a Hiroki. _Pensaba el escritor mientras movía su vista desde el castaño hasta el suelo.

**-Misaki… yo sí te ame, enserio, mis sentimientos por ti realmente fueron verdaderos y cada momento junto a ti realmente me dieron una felicidad que jamás podrías imaginar… nunca dudes de ello…- **Comenzó volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.**-… Pero lamentablemente, un incidente como este fue lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de algo muy importante. Yo siempre te ame y siempre ocuparas un lugar importante en mi corazón, Misaki… pero no hay nadie más que Hiroki que pueda llenar el gran hoyo que el resto del mundo dejo en mí…- **Dijo el escritor, y se notaba que sus ojos adoptaban un brillo al hablar del castaño.

**-Pero… pero, ¿Por qué él? Pudo haber sido cualquier persona en Japón, ¿Por qué él?- **Pregunto Misaki confundido. _El hombre es un demonio… ¿Por qué Usagi-san se enamoraría de alguien como él? Después de todo, no tiene nada fuera de lo normal, ¿Verdad? _Pensó para sí mismo el ojiverde.

**-¿Por qué? No lo sé, supongo que mi corazón sentó cabeza en la única persona a la que realmente le importo como me encontraba, a la única persona que estuvo a mi lado desde que era un niño, a mi confidente, a mi estratega, a la persona que nunca aprendió a decirme que **_**no**_**, al único que pudo sacarme de mi propio mundo, al primero que me vio sonreír sinceramente, a la primera persona a la que bese y de seguro que era su primer beso también, a la persona con la que compartí mi infancia, a la primera persona a la que le mostré mis libros, a la persona que los editaba… Creo que mi corazón se enamoro del primer y mejor amigo que alguna vez pude tener…- **Dijo Akihiko mirando a una de las paredes, en realidad no estaba planeando en decir todo eso pero, el solo hecho de hablar de Hiroki, hacia que no supiera lo que decía, que largara todos su sentimientos en palabras. Y es que todo lo que dijo era cierto. Era imposible siquiera comenzar a describir lo importante que Hiroki era para él, no es que Akihiko no hubiera intentado, tuvo dos décadas para intentar, y cuando se dio cuenta… Ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada… estaba idiotamente, totalmente, sin remedio y apasionadamente enamorado del joven castaño que conoció cuando era un pequeño niño descubriendo las maravillas de Japón.

**-…Usagi…- **Akihiko miro al castaño que tenia los más hermosos ojos verdes que alguna vez vio. Misaki lo miraba con un montón de sorpresa ante lo que había dicho acerca de su antiguo profesor, pero a la vez lo miraba con envidia, dolor y simpatía.**-…No sabía que conocías a Kamijou-sensei desde que eras un niño… por como lo decía tu padre, parecías no tener amigos en ese entonces… Así que, ahora que tienes a Kamijou-sensei, tu ya no me quieres alrededor tuyo…- **No era una pregunta. Misaki lo miro fijamente al decir esto, diciendo seriamente la última oración. No le estaba preguntando si lo quería cerca, estaba asumiendo que Akihiko no quería estar cerca de él, sin importar las circunstancias. Akihiko frunció el ceño.

**-No, Misaki. Solo te estoy aclarando que amo a Hiroki y que no importa lo que pase, jamás dejare de amarlo, lo he hecho por mucho tiempo pero jamás me di cuenta de eso… No quiero que no nos veamos más ni nada por el estilo… no quiero que pienses que porque me doy cuenta de quién es la persona a la que amo, no te quiero ver más ni que te acerques a mí. Realmente disfruté el tiempo que pasamos juntos… pero no sé si estarás dispuesto a ser amigos. Eso lo dejare a tu decisión, y sea lo que sea que quieras, respetare tu decisión.- **Dijo el ojivioleta bajando la mirada.**-Espero que me perdones por hacerte pasar por tantas cosas, por tanta irritación, por tanta molestia… para al final dejarte plantado así.- **Termino el escritor mientras Misaki posaba su mano en su hombro, tratando de no moverse de mas y empeorar sus heridas.

**-Usagi-san… realmente espero poder seguir siendo amigos contigo y Aikawa-san, realmente me agrado el tiempo que pase en esa casa, aunque algunas veces realmente fueras muy molesto. Quiero decir, es difícil vivir contigo, no sabes hacer nada más que escribir novelas y realmente es difícil tratar de no matarte cuando te pones en tu **_**"hago lo que quiero" **_**actitud pero gracias a tu ayuda aprendí mucho e incluso entre en la Universidad, aunque el profesor nos lanzara libros… Así que realmente quiero seguir siendo amigos de ustedes dos… además, no tengo por qué estar enojado contigo, se nota que realmente quieres a Kamijou-sensei.- **Dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado. Akihiko sonrió. _No se cuanta dificultad tuvo Misaki para decir eso pero… me alegra que lo haya dicho… y ¿Mi, "hago lo que quiero," actitud? Esa nunca la escuche antes… _Pensó el escritor moviéndose para abrazar al castaño, con cuidado de no empeorar sus heridas.**\- ¿Usagi-san?-** Pregunto sorprendido.

**-Misaki… gracias… Gracias por entender que lo que mi corazón pide no puedo negarlo. No puedo elegir las personas a las que quiero, pero sé que Hiroki es la persona correcta. Si lo que quieres es que seamos amigos, entonces con gusto lo acepto.- **Dijo el escritor apretando un poquito más su agarre en el chico, pero evitando que lo hiriera.

**-Usagi… eh, yo, también te agradezco que vinieras y me dijeras toda la verdad… Y me alegra que podamos ser amigos luego de esto…- **Comenzó a decir, lentamente subiendo sus brazos para devolver, de alguna forma, el abrazo.**-…Pero, tengo una pregunta, ¿Te molestaría si te pregunto?- **Misaki pregunto luego de varios minutos de silencio, parecía completamente avergonzado. _Me pregunto que será…_Akihiko asintió y espero a que el castaño preguntara lo que tuviera en su mente.**-…pues, ¿Puedo saber cómo conociste a Kamijou-sensei?- **Pregunto hundiendo mas su cabeza en el pecho del escritor. Akihiko rio.

**-Pues es una muy larga historia… Hace mucho tiempo, aproximadamente veinte años, había un pequeño chico, guapísimo e inteligente con cabello gris y unos ojos violáceos que enamoraba a todas las chicas y que había vivido en Inglaterra para después mudarse a Japón…- **Comenzó el escritor sonriendo mientras Misaki se alejaba un poco sin romper el abrazo y le fruncía el ceño.

**-No mientas… tenias diez años, ¿Qué tan inteligente podías ser?- **Pregunto molesto mientras el escritor reía un poco.

**-¿Quién cuenta la historia? Ahora bien, ¿Dónde iba…? Ah… si, me acababa de mudar a Japón…- **Desde ese punto comenzó a contarle toda la historia sobre como conoció a Hiroki, lo que habían hecho durante los años, y como llegaron hasta aquí… claro, dejando algunos detalles fuera. No le había contado nada de esto a nadie, solo Hiroki y él lo sabían, es más lo había escrito y guardado ese papel en un lugar dentro de su casa… que ya olvido donde era… pero sentía que se lo debía a Misaki. Le había hecho pasar por mucho al pobre joven y se la debía devolver de alguna forma… y aunque contarle esto no fuera la gran cosa, el escritor sentía que al menos podría comenzar a devolverle todo lo que debía.

_Al menos, esto terminó bien… ahora solo tengo que hablar con Hiroki…_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hola, chicos! Siento el tardarme tanto pero aqui les dejo el ante-ultimo capitulo de Minimum Love. Disfrutenlo :D

* * *

**Capitulo 12:**

**-7 meses después-**

**-Ah, que maravillosa es la vida a veces…- **Comento Sakura mirando las opciones de comida en el menú que tenía en las manos. _Realmente, la vida puede ser genial… _Pensó la chica mientras su novio agarraba su mano y le daba un apretón.

**-Y que lo digas…- **Comento Chiaki dándole un beso en la mejilla y concentrándose en su propio menú, buscando entre las opciones que sería lo mejor para comer mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba un poco.**-Ah, hace mucho no estoy en un restaurante.-** Dijo el mangaka mientras pasaba sus ojos por la sección de bebidas, ya habiendo elegido la comida.

**-¿Enserio? ¿Sera debido a que siempre entregas los manuscritos tarde?- **Pregunto Akihiko, quien estaba sentado en frente de ellos, sin mirar su menú, ya desde que entraron sabía que iba a pedir. El peligris miraba totalmente concentrado a la persona sentada junto a él.

**-Tal vez…- **Admitió Chiaki casi susurrando con un sonrojo en la cara mientras Sakura bajaba su menú. **-Aunque tu deberías saber mucho de eso…- **Murmuro lo suficientemente bajo como para que el escritor no lo escuchara.

**-Hey, Nii-chan, ¿Ya elegiste? Porque yo si…- **Dijo sonriéndole al acompañante de Akihiko. Hiroki bajo su menú resoplando y mirándola fijamente. _No puedo creerlo, no frunce el ceño desde hace meses… Akihiko, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? _Se pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

Hacía meses los cuatro habían estabilizado sus relaciones.

Sakura y Chiaki fácilmente decidieron estar juntos pues no podían despegarse la mirada de encima, esto pasó tres semanas después de la segunda vez que se encontraron. Se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, Sakura incluso se puso a trabajar como una de las ayudantes de Chiaki, dibujando sus mangas con él pues se dio cuenta que le encantaba hacerlo. Chiaki había dejado de pasar sus fechas límites, lo que casi provoca una revuelta en el departamento Esmeralda, pero gracias a Hatori, un viejo amigo de Chiaki, no le preguntaron el porqué pues seguramente comenzarían los rumores por toda la editorial… e incluso salía de su casa más seguido, pues su novia lo sacaba de ese lugar muy a menudo.

Para Hiroki y Akihiko, se complico un poco mas pues no sabían cómo dejar de mirar al otro como un amigo pero de alguna forma u otra lo habían logrado. Luego de la noche en la que se besaron en la habitación de Misaki… los dos decidieron ser una pareja y meses después se dieron cuenta que su nueva relación no les cambiaba mucho sus vidas. Pudieron encontrar una formar de juntar sus vidas amorosas con sus vidas laborales.

Akihiko siempre llevaba a los tres jóvenes a sus respectivos trabajos o entregas de manuscritos y luego volvería a pasar por ellos. Hiroki había cambiado un poco, ya había dejado de fruncir el ceño, lo seguía haciendo… pero muy pocas veces, esto por supuesto causo millones de rumores por la Universidad y como casi siempre veían mas seguido a Hiroki y Sakura juntos se rumorea que eran novios, los dos hermanos los dejaron pensar lo que quisieran, al fin y al cabo seguían estudiando como correspondía y no molestaban a nadie con esos rumores… tal vez, quizás, solo al ojivioleta, pero un poco... Akihiko, también había cambiado, había dejado de mirar a las personas, inclúyase a sí mismo, con esos fríos orbes violáceos y en cambio, tenía un brillo y un calor en ellos que hacía más fácil hablar con él.

Akihiko, Hiroki, Sakura y Chiaki cada fin de semana se irían a algún punto turístico en la ciudad o si daba el tiempo, fuera de ella. Esto les servía a Chiaki y Akihiko para inspirarse mientras que a Hiroki y Sakura para pasar más tiempo con sus parejas y poder relajarse más seguido. Esta vez, su salida había sido a un nuevo restaurante de la ciudad que había tenido buenas críticas.

Por decirlo simplemente, los cuatro estaban felices…

**-Sí, ¿Ustedes?- **Pregunto el castaño mirando a los otros dos hombres en la mesa con una ceja levantada. Los tres asintieron y el castaño pudo ver perfectamente como Akihiko lo miraba con una picara sonrisa… _Cuando sonríe de esa forma… nunca significa algo bueno para mí. _Pensó Hiroki.

**-Hola. ¿Decidieron ya?- **Pregunto una camarera con una pollera de tamaño mediana negra y una camisa negra, usando un delantal rojo donde guarda un lápiz y una libreta, movilizándose con patines. La chica era rubia con ojos celestes y una sonrisa radiante. Seguramente pensó en conquistar a alguno de los chicos en la mesa. La camarera saco su libreta y lápiz y miro a todos los chicos presentes en la mesa, dejando de lado a la pelirroja, quien enseguida se enojo al ver como la camarera le hacía ojitos a su chico.

Mientras Sakura le daba los pedidos a la camarera con un tono que significaba muerte, los tres jóvenes comenzaron a hablar sobre los nuevos libros y mangas, respectivamente, que iban a sacar.

**-¿Por lo menos comenzaste con el storyboard esta vez?- **Pregunto Akihiko levantando una ceja mientras Chiaki se sonrojaba un poco y miraba a otro lado.

**-Pues… eh, no… pero estoy planeando hacerlo mañana… ¿Y tu Akihiko? ¿Qué harás mañana?- **Pregunto el joven.

**-Seguramente algo que no me agradara…-** Le contesto el castaño mientras la camarera comenzaba a mirar de nuevo a los chicos, fingiendo no entender muy bien lo que Sakura le decía.**-…Por mí, creo que un examen sorpresa.-** Comento sonriendo un poco. _Realmente me agarre una manía con tomar exámenes sorpresa en los peores momentos. _Pensó el castaño.

**-Tsk. ¿Qué tienes con los exámenes sorpresa?- **Pregunto sin esperar respuesta el peligris mientras el castaño se encogía de hombros.

**-Eh, Hiroki-san, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- **Le pregunto Chiaki mientras el castaño le levantaba una ceja.

**-Ya lo hiciste.- **Comento y al ver la cara confusa del ojiazul volvió a hablar; ** -¿Qué es?- **Pregunto ladeando a penas la cabeza hacia el costado.

**-Agh, solo trae lo que te pedí y deja de mirar a mi novio y mi hermano, ¿Quieres? ¡Ninguno está disponible, idiota!- **Dijo Sakura ganando la atención de los tres chicos en la mesa e interrumpiendo su conversación.

**-¿Sakura?- **Pregunto Akihiko levantando una ceja mientras la camarera miraba a la pelirroja de reojo, luego suspiro y se marcho a buscar los pedidos.

**-¿Qué fue eso?- **Le pregunto Chiaki a la pelirroja.

**-¿Es que no vieron como esa rubia los miraba? Parecía querer violarlos con los ojos…- **Respondió la chica causándoles gracia a los demás mientras la camarera volvía con sus bebidas y volvía a alejarse.

**-¿Entonces, que me ibas a preguntar?- **Pregunto Hiroki dirigiendo su atención a Chiaki.

**-¿Uh? ¡Oh! Claro… Eh, bueno, quería saber… ¿Eres tú la persona a la que Akihiko-san le dedica todos sus libros?- **Ante esto Hiroki escupió lo que estaba por tomar mientras su hermana reía y el escritor sonreía.

**-Lo sabia…- **Dijo la pelirroja riendo un montón.

**-No recuerdo haber dicho que si…- **Dijo limpiándose con una servilleta.

**-¿Estaba equivocado?- **Pregunto Chiaki con una sonrisa.

**-Tampoco recuerdo haber dicho eso…- **

**-Me han descubierto… el mejor secreto jamás guardado salió a la luz… La verdad es que todos mis libros están dedicados a la persona que amo. Aunque les pediré que no desvelen el secreto, eso no sería divertido.- **Comento abrazando al castaño por la cintura y besando su mejilla mientras este se sonrojaba.

**-Awww… no te preocupes, no diremos nada, después de todo… tengo mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparme.- **Guiño un ojo la pelirroja mirando al ojiazul, el cual le dio una picara sonrisa.

**-No hagas nada travieso Sakura, o tu hermano te regañara.- **Bromeo el peligris sin soltar a su novio.

**-Como no… Ya está bien grande, además, si alguien lo va a regañar será mamá pues Sakura ha esta en Japón desde hace 7 meses y no ha hablado con ella ni una vez.- **Comento naturalmente, disfrutando la palidez de la pelirroja.

**-Sabia que olvidaba algo… me matara, estoy bien, bien muerta… Adiós mundo cruel.- **Dijo dramáticamente jugando, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del ojiazul, el cual le acaricio el cabello mientras los tres reían.

**-Oh, saben, olvide algo en la Universidad… ahora vengo, ¿Vale?- **Les dijo Hiroki, zafándose del agarre de Akihiko, parándose y saliendo del restaurante.

**-¿Qué pudo haber olvidado?- **Pregunto Chiaki levantando una ceja mientras Akihiko maquinaba un plan en su cabeza.

**-Tengo una idea… tárdense todo lo que quieran aquí… yo iré a hacer algo muy divertido en casa.- **Dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa mientras se paraba.

**-Akihiko…- **El peligris volteo a ver a la pelirroja que lo miraba pícaramente.**-…Limpia cuando terminen, ¿Quieres?- **Pregunto levantando una ceja mientras Chiaki reía con un sonrojo pero reía igualmente.

**-Ah, vale… no vuelvan pronto.- **Dijo y se fue con el celular en la mano.

**-Eres de lo peor…-** Comento sonriendo el ojiazul.

**-Tal vez, pero me amas por eso… y ahora que estamos solos…- **Comento la chica mientras Chiaki se acercaba mas a ella.

**-Vale, traviesa…- **Comento besándola en los labios, su beso siendo devuelto por la pelirroja casi instantáneamente.


End file.
